Three days inside a RAINBOW
by Lore-chan02
Summary: ¿Leyeron "All Colours Around"? bueno, para los que lo hicieron saben que prometí una historia aparte con los hijos de Mimi y Yamato... si! de todos ellos!. Asi que aqui está. Disfruten! ** HIJOS DEL MIMATO**
1. FRIDAY

**Three days inside a RAINBOW**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE** **: FIRST DAY, FRIDAY**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus padres cerraron la puerta de entrada tras ellos y tanto Hideki como Hayashi se miraron el uno al otro sobándose las manos con malicia. Este iba a ser un fin de semana de aquellos.

Mimi y Yamato Ishida habían partido por todo el fin de semana a celebrar su aniversario de matrimonio a unas exclusivas cabañas hacia la costa, exactamente a 5 horas de distancia y, si bien, sabían que la idea de dejar a sus siete hijos a cargo de la casa no era seguro, iban a tener que correr el riesgo. Ya eran casi todos adultos a excepción de Himeko que recién había cumplido sus 13 años. Pero los gemelos ya tenían 21 años y estudiaban en la universidad, al igual que Hideki y Hayashi de 20 y 19 años respectivamente. Las mellizas cumplían su último año en la preparatoria con 17.

¿Qué tan terrible sería dejarlos solos por dos días?

-Podríamos jugar "quien soy"… pero con shots de alcohol para el que pierda – dijo Hideki acercándose al abultado y generoso bar de su padre.

-Apoyo la moción ¡Voy por las cartas! – exclamó su hermano corriendo hacia las escaleras. Y en ese preciso momento bajaba una muy arreglada Hatsumi Ishida con una diminuta minifalda verde musgo y una blusa transparente - ¿A dónde crees que vas vestida así?

Ella lo ignoró.

-¿Ya se fueron, cierto?

-¡Hey! – Hayashi la tomó del brazo – Tu no vas a salir así. Puedo ver lo que desayunaste y almorzaste si levantas un poco más la pierna.

-Esa falta en MUY corta, Hatsu – Hideki se había acercado con dos botellas de licor en sus manos - ¡Yo no te voy a dejar salir así!

-Ninguno te va a dejar salir vestida así – los gemelos entraban a la casa desde el jardín.

Hatsumi infló sus mejillas con aire hirviendo de rabia. Su padre se iba y quedaban sus cuatro guardaespaldas.

-Voy a una fiesta y así es como una se viste para ir a una fiesta – les dijo pasando sus azules ojos por cada uno de sus hermanos.

-Hatsu, vamos tarde – apremió su melliza que bajaba las escaleras en ese preciso instante – ¿qué pasa? – preguntó deteniéndose a mitad de camino al ver que todos su hermanos las miraban.

Harumi Ishida, al igual que su hermana, llevaba un vestido ilegalmente corto y un escote que espantó tanto a los gemelos como a las ovejas negras.

-Pasa que ninguna de ustedes va a salir vestida de esa forma – Hiroyuki que era el mayor de todos (nació 4 minutos antes que Hirohito) se acercó a ellas molesto – además no tienen permiso para salir, son menores de edad. No pueden entrar aun a ningún lado sin que les pidan su identificación.

-Tenemos dos buenas razones que nos hacen entrar a los bares sin que nos pidan nuestra identificación – dijo Haru sacando pecho.

-¡Con menor razón! ¡Este fin de semana no sale nadie! Estamos a cargo de todos ustedes y si ocurre algo seremos nosotros los castrados de por vida – Hirohito había sido enfático – ¡Así que ustedes dos no van a ninguna parte!

Se produjo una discusión a gritos donde las mellizas los tildaron de machistas y los hombres le indicaron que parecían unas cualquieras llevando esas prendas.

Todo se redujo a nada cuando ellas enfurecidas caminaron hasta la puerta mostrando que iban a salir con o sin su permiso, pero antes de que tocaran la manilla de la puerta fueron alzadas cual saco de papas por los huracanes que las colocaron sobre sus respectivos hombros y caminaron con ellas hasta el jardín con dirección a la piscina.

-Oh no! ¡Hideki! – gritó Hatsu al ver las intenciones de su hermano. Pataleó todo lo que pudo pero su delgado cuerpo no era nada en comparación al del rubio.

-¡Hayashi, juro que romperé tu colección de música si me arrojas a la piscina! – amenazó Harumi pero el castaño ni se inmutó.

Los gemelos salieron al instante a la terraza con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, a veces agradecían tener a las ovejas negras para que hicieran el trabajo sucio por ellos.

-¿hermanos? – jadeó Himeko aproximándose agitada. Se sostenía en pecho como si le doliera.

-¿estás bien? – Hiroyuki se acuclilló preocupado tomando su mano.

-No… encuentro… mi… inhalador – explicó con dificultad.

En ese mismo instante se escucharon dos sincronizados _SPLASH_ , risas por parte de Hideki y Hayashi y gritos de furia por parte de la mellizas que empapadas de pies a cabeza golpeteaban al agua lanzando palabras de grueso calibre a los huracanes. Ellos ni se inmutaban, las miraban triunfantes desde la orilla de la piscina cruzados de brazos.

-¡Me las vas a pagar Hideki! – exclamó Hatsu a medida que salía del agua.

-¡Me arruinaste mi vestido, te voy a matar! – Haru que ya había salido totalmente estilando se acercaba a Hayashi que retrocedía divertido al ver a su hermana en ese estado.

-Quiero verlo… - rio su hermano mayor apremiándola con los dedos de su mano. La castaña trató de ser rápida y le lanzó un manotazo, pero Hayashi se hizo a un lado y aprovechando su cercanía la tomó de la cintura y la tumbó de cara al césped. El chico levantó sus manos al cielo como si hubiera ganado un round de boxeo – Harumi… Harumi… - cantó divertido – eres una debilucha…

-Esto de demasiado entretenido, 'Yashi – le comentó Hideki que a escasos metros esquivaba los golpes de la otra melliza – Hatsu, nunca vas a lograr si quiera tocarme – dijo a su hermana que estaba roja de furia y le aventaba una y otra vez tanto golpes de puño como patadas sin éxito.

Con el pasar de los años, las personalidades que los siete se había acentuado aún más.

Los gemelos seguían siendo los más tranquilos y la única vez que solían discutir entre ambos era cuando no estaban de acuerdo en algún acorde o en el ritmo de alguna canción que componían, ambos estudiaban Licenciatura en Música y fueron furor en su universidad desde el primer día que pisaron el recinto. Eran dos chicos realmente apuestos y su heterocromía llamaba la atención de todas las chicas que se cruzaban por su camino.

Ellos estaban acostumbrados, pasando desde la primaria… a la secundaria y después por la preparatoria siempre llamaban la atención y se habían acostumbrado a ello.

Pudieron haberse aprovechado de su condición, eso siempre se los recalcaban las ovejas negras, pero ellos no estaban interesados. Eran dos seres introvertidos, callados hasta misteriosos y eso enloquecía a sus compañeras de clase que se acercaban con la intención de sonsacarle algún tipo de frase, escuchar la voz de alguno de los dos – que era idéntica - pero ellos eran muy reservados y hablaban lo justo y necesario en clases. Respondían las preguntas de las chicas que se acercaban más por educación que por interés y cuando ambos cantaban en los recesos, a su alrededor suspiraba el campus femenino completo.

De ellos, solo Hirohito había tenido una sola novia oficial y fue durante la preparatoria, pero terminó siendo como si Hiroyuki también tuviese. La chica lo besó en más de una ocasión confundiéndolo con su gemelo.

-Tu novia me volvió a confundir contigo – le dijo una tarde Hiroyuki a su hermano mientras almorzaban.

-Creo que la has besado más tú que yo en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos – sonrió Hirohito bebiendo su jugo de zanahoria.

-¿Existirá alguien que no pueda diferenciar alguna vez? ¡Ni nuestros padres lo hacen!

-Oh si, 'Yuki… tu y yo sabemos quién.

La única que desde siempre supo quién era quien, desde su infancia, era Asuka Kido. Los gemelos nunca se lo dijeron frente a frente, pero era casi un secreto a voces entre los dos que ambos estaban enamorados de la azulina. Quizás si fuesen como los huracanes, se habrían declarado la guerra, instándose el uno al otro a luchar por el amor de la chica, pero ellos eran completamente distintos y en todos esos años ninguno de los dos daba el paso creyendo que su gemelo lo haría. Y así pasó el tiempo. La vieron en la secundaria caminar en compañía de las mellizas y de Umi, su prima, y era la única muchacha que provocaba que ambos volteasen a mirarla. Ya durante la preparatoria, la estudiaban a detalle cada vez que la tenían cerca y Asuka los sacaba de su espacio de confort cuando se sentaba en medio de los dos para hablar con ellos.

Y ahora que estaba con los gemelos en la misma universidad, era peor. Ambos sabían que iba a llegar el día en que uno de los dos tenía que dar el primer paso, pero no sabían cuál de los dos le iba a ceder esa oportunidad al otro. Podían estar en cuerpos distintos, pero eran uno solo y traicionarse no estaba en su vocabulario.

No así las ovejas negras, que crecieron siendo la piedra en el zapato tanto de Mimi como de Yamato, eran incorregibles, inventaban travesuras y su objetivo favorito, en casa, eran las mellizas. Siendo pequeños les escondían sus bolsos y sus hermanas estaban toda la mañana tratando de encontrarlos… finalmente llegaban donde Mimi llorando y su madre siempre los amenazaba con que hablaría con su padre –al que con los años ya le habían perdido el miedo – Hideki disfrutaba dibujando sobre las paredes de su habitación, pero lamentablemente la compartía con Hayashi y éste gritaba furioso cuando su balón de baloncesto terminaba con la cara de Hachi por todo su contorno. Admitía que su hermano dibujaba muy bien, pero no tenía por qué arruinar sus balones. Y allí el castaño se vengaba, iba a su armario compartido y le escondía sus prendas favoritas, ya no se las cortaba con tijeras… no lo creía necesario a esa altura.

Eso desembocaba en peleas, en gritos y más tarde, ya siendo adolescentes, en golpes.

Las mujeres entre ambos, llegada la edad, se habían vuelto una competencia y, aun sabiendo que gran parte de las chicas de la preparatoria suspiraba por los gemelos, ellos no tenían nada que envidiarles… puesto que también se habían convertido en dos hombres muy atractivos y con las personalidad avasalladora que tenían pronto comenzaron a suspirar por ellos también. Además que llegar a ellos era mucho más sencillo y agradable que llegar a Hirohito y Hiroyuki.

Llegó un momento en que Yamato perdió la cuenta de cuantas niñas tocaron a su puerta un día preguntando por los huracanes. Y, asustado debido a su propia experiencia, tuvo que encerrarlos en su habitación entregándole cajas de preservativos. Les dejó muy en claro que si llegaba a aparecer una chica embarazada por esa puerta ambos se irían castrados.

Llegada la universidad, nada cambió, seguían iguales. Hideki entró a estudiar arquitectura y Hayashi, gracias a una beca deportiva, estudiaba para ser preparador físico. Lo que le traía un montón de fans que se amotinaban en el gimnasio a verlo entrenar. Su hermano, celoso, se paseaba con sus complejas maquetas, meneando su cabello rubio y guiñando sus profundos ojos azules tras unos anteojos que lo hacían ver muy intelectual.

-¿Has visto por tu facultad a una chica muy parecida a Umi, pero tiene el cabello más largo… es…es como…? – Hayashi no encontraba las palabras para continuar con su descripción. Había quedado embobado con esa muchacha en cuanto la vio durante la mañana.

Estaba junto a su hermano, ambos sentados en el césped bajo un gran árbol en una de las tantas áreas verdes de la enorme universidad.

Hideki paró de dibujar sobre su cuadernillo de inmediato y giró a él levantando una de sus cejas.

-Olvídalo… - le dijo serio - … yo la vi primero.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes de quien estoy hablando!

Pero su rubio hermano volteó su libreta y le mostró lo que había estado dibujando en carboncillo y allí apareció frente a sus ojos la misma chica que vio en la mañana.

-Que ella elija, entonces – comentó Hayashi molesto tirándose de espaldas al césped.

-Sabes que eso de elegir es una estupidez… a ninguno de los dos nos gusta perder.

Y eso era verdad, a ninguno de los dos le gustaba estar a la sombra del otro. Absolutamente todas las chicas que Hideki había besado, Hayashi también lo hizo. La única que se había saltado esa regla tácita había sido, Umi, la prima de ambos. La hija de Takeru y Hikari fue el primer beso de Hideki, pero su hermano lo encontró demasiado incestuoso.

Umi Takaishi era muy bonita, de cuerpo delicado y rasgos extremadamente femeninos, pero Hayashi sentía que mirarla de otra forma era como si desnudara a alguna de las mellizas. Y eso le producía arcadas… y no porque sus hermanas no fueran hermosas, porque para su desgracia y para todos los hombres que se acercaban a ellas – y que terminaron recibiendo o un golpe de parte de él o de Hideki – eran endemoniadamente atractivas.

Hatsumi y Harumi, eran al igual que los gemelos, muy unidas. Se contaban todo, hablar entre ellas era tan necesario como respirar. Desde pequeñas que tenían esa costumbre de dormir juntas, abrazadas después de contarse con extremo detalle su día en la primaria. No importaba que ahora cada una tuviese su habitación, por las noches una o la otra se escabullía en el dormitorio de la otra.

No bastaba con que se sentaran juntas en el salón, que no se separaran en los descansos mientras estudiaban ya en la secundaria. Siempre, siempre tenían tema de conversación. A veces se les unía su prima Umi, a veces Asuka Kido, pero fuera quien fuera que las acompañase ellas no se separaban.

Solo la preparatoria, las alejo un poco, pero solo un poco. No podían pasar pegadas si querían coquetear con algún chico y eso pasaba bajo la mirada sobreprotectora de las ovejas negras, que en cuanto notaban que cierto muchacho tenía otras intenciones, entre los dos se encargaban de alejarlo a golpes si era necesario.

Y debido a ello, por las tardes, Hatsumi o Harumi llegaban siendo un mar de lágrimas. Mimi no entendía ese nivel de celos extremo de los huracanes para con sus hermanas, ya había pasado en secundaria con los gemelos que también las cuidaban, pero lo que hacían Hideki y Hayashi era a otro nivel.

-Vamos a terminar solas, ¡llenas de gatos! – le sollozó su hija de grandes ojos azules.

-¡¿por qué se tienen que comportar así?! – Lloró la de ojos color miel – Nosotras no nos metemos cuando ellos se han devorado a casi todas las chicas del colegio.

Su madre solo las abrazaba y las consolaba diciendo que con el tiempo pasaría. Aunque no estaba muy segura de ello.

Yamato también escuchaba sus reclamos, pero si bien decía que hablaría con las ovejas negras, en realidad, le entregaba más tranquilidad saber que dos de sus hijos mayores las cuidaban. Tenía un terror indescriptible que hubieran heredado la fertilidad de Mimi.

Y ellas junto a Himeko eran sus princesas y no quería que nadie las tocara… al menos en muchos, muchos, muchos años más.

Pero fuese como fuese, ellas se las comenzaron a arreglar. Eran más cuidadosas, en especial Hatsu, que a escondidas había comenzado una relación con Hiroki Kido.

Su hermana vio venir esa relación desde que tenía memoria… de pequeña su melliza vivía colgada de su cuello, al crecer la notaba nerviosa ante su presencia y sus mejillas sonrosadas la delataban una y mil veces. Y dentro de sus tantas conversaciones ella le confesaría que se había enamorado de él, que esperaba impaciente los días en que él llegaba a casa acompañado de su hermana Asuka y los padres de los mismos para alguna reunión entre todos los amigos de la familia Ishida-Tachikawa. Y fue en una de esas reuniones que a escondidas lo llevó a su habitación aprovechando que los gemelos estaban en otro universo abstraídos con Asuka, que Hideki coqueteaba con Umi mientras Hayashi y Himeko jugaban con Hachi, ella lo jaló al interior cerrando la puerta y lo besó.

Hiroki le pidió que mantuvieran aquello en secreto, él valoraba mucho su vida y tener a cuatro Ishida's sobre él golpeándolo no le parecía muy agradable.

-¡¿Lo hiciste?! – chilló Haru a su hermana entre dientes en medio de la madrugada.

Hatsu se había escabullido al dormitorio de su melliza después de haber llegado de la casa del Kido. Entre las dos habían surtido un plan perfecto para que Hatsumi pudiese escaparse esa noche.

-shhhh… puedes despertar alguien – susurró tapándole la boca y se acomodó en la cama de su hermana acercándose a ella hasta que sus frentes chocaron.

-quiero detalles… - pidió Haru en el mismo volumen sonriendo curiosa - ¿duele?

-Demasiado… - rio ella en voz baja – pero Hiroki… fue tan atento…

-¿Te cuidaste? – preguntó ahora preocupada. Habían sido tantas las veces en que su madre les había rogado a ambas que si hacían algo con algún chico ocupasen protección.

-sí, por supuesto que sí.

-…Creo que seré la única que me morirá virgen, sola y rodeada de gatos – suspiró la de ojos acaramelados.

Harumi se vio a si misma ya vieja y siendo cuidada por Himeko.

Himeko Ishida, al ser la menor de todos, era la constante preocupación de todos en el hogar, absolutamente todos estaban pendientes de ella, pero de una manera totalmente distinta.

Los gemelos la adoraban y cuando era más pequeña pasaron horas y horas junto a ella enseñándole a caminar luego a correr, a andar en bicicleta, a patinar, a nadar en la piscina, a escribir, a leer y siempre mantenían en alguno de sus bolsillos un inhalador para Himeko que desde su nacimiento sufría de asma crónica, de hecho todos en casa, cargaban un inhalador. Hirohito y Hiroyuki ante su hermana menor eran seres completamente distintos, eran muy cariñosos.

Lo mismo sucedía con los huracanes, ellos podían molestar a las mellizas el día completo, incluso hacerlas llorar de rabia, pero se derretían con la " _adoptada_ " como le decían a veces en broma. Himeko de oscuros cabellos azabache, cuando no sobrepasaba los cinco años se turnaba entre Hideki y Hayashi para dormirse en sus brazos. Ambos dejaban de lado sus diferencias y constantes peleas para unirse a la pequeña en el jardín y jugar toda una tarde en compañía de Hachi. La risa de la menor Ishida alegraba la casa en toda su extensión.

No hubo necesidad de que Mimi o Yamato les dijesen que la salud de Himeko era delicada, todos su demás hermanos ayudaban y cuando la venían colocarse más roja por falta de aire… los gemelos, las ovejas negras y las mellizas corrían.

Haru y Hatsu, la acompañaron cuando su período bajo por primera vez, consolándola a cuatro brazos y explicándole que eso era normal. Fueron con ella al centro comercial cuando su cuerpo comenzó a desarrollarse y necesitó su primer sujetador. Para las mellizas, Himeko era lo que siempre desearon… otra hermana. Ya suficiente tenían con cuatro hombres.

En el hogar de los Ishida, podía ser todo paz y tranquilidad… como podía ser todo caos y descontrol… siete personalidades más las de sus padres hacia que todo fuese de mil colores.

-¡HEY! – gritó Hiroyuki a sus hermanos menores que aun peleaban sobre el césped. Tomó a Himeko en brazos que respiraba agitada – ¡Necesito un inhalador, ahora!

Las mellizas empapadas de pies a cabeza y los huracanes pararon de golpe sus juegos y corrieron al interior de la casa, olvidando que hace segundos atrás querían matarse.

-Pásamela – pidió Hirohito tomando ahora él en brazos a su hermana. La abrazó con fuerza y la llevó hacia la piscina en una esquina donde se originaba una corriente de aire.

Hachi los siguió a una distancia prudente, era como si hasta la mascota de la familia supiera de la condición de Himeko y se acercaba a saber cómo estaba.

-Ya va a pasar, Hime – susurró el gemelo besándole su frente. Se sentó en la orilla de la piscina con la pequeña en brazos y la acomodó en su regazo mientras le acariciaba sus oscuros cabellos para tratar de calmarla en algo.

El primero en llegar con un inhalador fue Hideki que se arrodilló a un lado de su hermano y con cuidado le puso el aparato en la boca a la menor.

Los demás llegaron segundos después agitados.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Haru y también se arrodilló a un lado de Hirohito.

Ella asintió mientras inhalaba por tercera vez.

.

.

Estaban todos alrededor de una mesa pequeña al centro del salón.

Por el horario, y después de que Himeko hubo mejorado fue Hayashi quien la acompañó en su cuarto hasta que cayó rendida ante el sueño.

Las mellizas se habían sacado su ropa de fiesta mojada y estaban ya con pijama una frente a la otra, a sus costados sus hermanos.

Todos estaban con una tarjeta apostada en su frente y varios tragos en largos vasos llenaban la pequeña mesa.

-¿Soy una persona o un animal? – preguntó Hatsu a sus hermanos.

-Yo diría un animal por como gritas… - rió Hideki – pero como estamos jugando… eres una persona.

-¿Famosa?

-muy famosa – respondió Hirohito cruzándose de brazos. Estaba un poco mareado ya, había perdido 3 veces seguida.

-¿cantante, actriz? ¿Japonesa o extranjera?

-wow, wow… para – pidió Hayashi, él si estaba ebrio. Perdía a propósito y si no perdía de igual forma tomaba – una pregunta a la vez. Recuerda que son sólo tres preguntas así que ya debes contestar.

La castaña de ojos azules frunció el ceño.

-Eres japonesa y eres cantante – respondió su melliza ayudándole.

-Muy famosa… japonesa… cantante… - repitió Hatsu sintiendo como los muebles a su alrededor se movían - ¡Soy Ayumi Hamasaki! – exclamó triunfal.

Hiroyuki la abrazó riendo mientras tomaba uno de los vasos desde la mesa.

-Te equivocaste, hermanita – y le sacó la tarjeta de la frente – Eras Kumi Koda… Ayumi Hamasaki no es la única cantante famosa japonesa que tenemos. Te dejaste llevar porque es tu cantante favorita.

Hideki y Hayashi aprovecharon que sus otros hermanos vigilaban que la castaña se bebiera el vaso completo y se tomaron cada uno un trago extra en un santiamén.

-Y ustedes querían salir – rió Hirohito al ver a sus hermanas con las mejillas sonrojadas, lo cual denotaba su estado etílico.

Tanto Hatsu como Haru apenas se mantenían quietas, oscilaban de un lado a otro.

-¿Quién sigue? – preguntó Hideki sobándose las manos. Él tenía una resistencia al alcohol increíble.

-¡Yo! – gritó uno de los gemelos animado. Si no fuera por el licor habría respondido muy tranquilo.

-sigue Hiro…Hiro… demonios hermano, ¿cuál de los dos eres? – preguntó Hayashi entrecerrando los ojos a ver si de esa forma lograba diferenciarlo.

-No puedo creer que aún no logres saber quién soy.

-¡Son iguales! – Miró a los gemelos y luego buscó apoyo en la otra oveja negra – Hideki, ¡Son iguales! – y debido a su estado, buscó a su hermanas - ¡Son iguales!

Y sin más, todos estallaron en risas al ver la divertida cara del castaño, que estando ebrio ponía unas morisquetas que hacían reír hasta la persona más seria.

Luego de un par de horas más y de que ninguno adivinase su personaje, terminaron todos desparramados en la amplia alfombra del sillón.

Hatsu olvidó que horas atrás quiso matar a Hideki por lanzarla a la piscina y se acomodó en su pecho para dormir.

-¿Sabes cuantas chicas matarían por hacer lo que estás haciendo? – murmuró su hermano cerrando sus ojos para dormir.

-¿Sabes cuantos chicos quisieran ocupar tu lugar? – contraatacó ella.

-No lo sé… pero entre Hayashi y los gemelos los mataríamos. Ningún imbécil va a tocar a mis hermanas.

Hatsu sonrió. Quería a esa oveja negra aunque se comportara como idiota la mayoría de las veces.

En la otra esquina, Haru se acomodó entre los gemelos… Hayashi habia decidido que el cómodo sillón era de él y se acostó en toda su extensión. En cuanto se dejó caer, no demoró ni 5 segundos en comenzar a roncar.

El resto estaba demasiado _mareado_ para subir las escaleras, así que fue una decisión unánime dormir allí.

-Los quiero – susurró la castaña de ojos miel a sus hermanos idénticos después de plantarles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno – Los quiero aunque por su culpa termine sola y llena de gatos.

Hiroyuki esbozó una sonrisa y la abrazó.

-También te queremos – dijo Hirohito, que sin alcohol en su cuerpo jamás lo hubiese confesado. Él amaba a sus hermanas, pero no lo decía – y no te preocupes te iremos a ver y te llevaremos comida para tus gatos.

.

.

* * *

Mimi despertó por tercera vez en la noche.

Era la primera vez que dejaba a sus 7 hijos solos en casa, conocía a los gemelos… a las mellizas… pero le preocupaban los huracanes.

Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento su teléfono sonaría y que, o los bomberos o la policía, le contarían alguna desgracia.

-Mimi… ya duerme – Yamato la tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo – van a estar bien, son adultos. No van a quemar la casa ni nada por el estilo.

-Crecieron demasiado rápido…

-Lo hicieron – dijo su esposo besándola con cariño – ahora duerme. Tratemos de disfrutar este fin de semana solos… desde que decidimos estar juntos que nos rodean niños.

La castaña se acomodó bajo el mentón del rubio, pero demoró más de media hora en lograr quedarse dormida.

Y solo había pasado parte de un día viernes.

¿Cómo vendría el sábado y el domingo?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda.**

 **Iba a ser un ONESHOT, pero soy ambiciosa y me lanzaré con 3 capítulos. Uno por cada día que estarán solos.**

 **¿Ideas? ¡Son bienvenidas!**

 **Veamos qué tal se porta este arcoíris sin Mimi y Yamato. Se odian, pero se aman.**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos**

 **:)**


	2. SATURDAY

**Three days inside a RAINBOW**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO** **: SECOND DAY, SATURDAY**

* * *

Hayashi abrió el refrigerador buscando el trozo de pastel que había dejado el día de ayer, escondido en el fondo de la segunda bandeja. No lo encontró. Torció la boca hacia la izquierda, quizás lo había dejado en la primera. Tampoco lo encontró.

El trigueño en verdad no quería empezar discutiendo ese día sábado con su hermano, pero Hideki se lo había buscado. No tenía que pensarlo por segunda vez. Sabía que él fue.

Salió de la cocina directo al jardín donde estaba el rubio.

Hideki estaba de espalda al sol, con un traje de baño color verde limón cerca de la piscina con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, con lentes oscuros y cantando una de las tantas canciones de su padre.

Se detuvo a su costado, tapándole los rayos del sol.

-Quítate Hayashi – le dijo su hermano molesto.

-Te comiste mi trozo de pastel.

Hideki sonrió rascándose su nariz.

-No, no lo hice.

-Eres el único en toda la casa que se come lo que no es suyo. Los gemelos habrían preguntado y las mellizas están a dieta por quinta vez en lo que va del año. Eres el único que queda en la lista.

-¿Sabes que tenemos otra hermana, cierto?

-A Himeko no le gustan los dulces.

-Quizás fue Hachi – dijo en tono burlón.

-El perro no entra en la casa, idiota – Hayashi estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-No seas llorón, dile a mamá que te prepare otro cuando vuelva.

-Hideki no se trata si mamá puede hacerme otro o no. Es el hecho de que siempre, siempre te comes mi comida. Te comes mis palos de ajo, te comiste mis macarrones, lo que trajeron los bisabuelos, ¡Te quieres hasta devorar la chica que me gusta!

-Corrección hermanito: ya me devoré a la chica que te gusta. De hecho, yo la vi primero y en ese caso fuiste tú quien se devoró algo mío. Estamos a mano.

-Te voy a golpear hasta que me canse, ¡Imbécil! – gritó el trigueño fuera de sus casillas.

Hideki se levantó sonriendo y se colocó en posición para recibir a su hermano. Se levantó sus lentes de sol mostrando sus profundos ojos azules – herencia francesa por parte de su abuela Natsuko Takaishi – e instó con la mano a Hayashi para que comenzara.

-¡Hey! – Haru les llamó la atención desde el enorme ventanal que separaba el salón del jardín de la casa – no peleen, tenemos visitas – caminó donde estaban sus dos hermano y se colocó entre ambos separándolos – Llegó Umi junto con Asuka y Hiroki.

Hideki paró de golpe. El sólo hecho de escuchar que Umi Takaishi estaba en la casa hizo que las ganas de seguir discutiendo con su hermano se esfumaran.

-Compórtense por una maldita vez – dijo la melliza antes de volver a entrar en la casa.

-Oh, hermanito. Te voy a golpear donde más te duela – sonrió Hayashi y el rubio supo de inmediato que éste se refería a Umi. Dudó. Su hermano no sería capaz de ponerle un dedo encima a su prima, él mismo le había dicho que la chica le producía rechazo, que era como una hermana más.

-Hayashi, te juro que si le haces algo… no voy a responder.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?... ¡Qué va, Hideki! – y siguió a Harumi dejando al rubio de ojos azules en el jardín.

.

Los gemelos saludaron a su prima y a Hiroki inclinando su cabeza educadamente, éstos entraban en la casa con varias bolsas en sus manos.

-¿Y Asuka? – preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

.

Durante la mañana y después que todos hubieron despertado de la borrachera del día anterior, decidieron que hacer una barbecue en el quincho era una excelente idea. Hace tiempo que no se juntaban todos y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la corta lista de invitados confirmó su asistencia. Era obvio que los hijos de Jou y Sora Kido iban a ir, eran íntimos amigos de la familia. Umi Takaishi, era otra obviedad, la rubia y angelical hija de Takeru y Hikari fue la primera que nombraron las mellizas, adoraban a su prima. El último en la lista fue Taiki Koyama, un moreno de ojos chocolate, compañero de universidad de los gemelos.

El chico era baterista, violinista y además tocaba el piano con una habilidad y facilidad que impresionó a Hiroyuki y Hirohito cuando lo oyeron por primera vez. Lo instaron a formar una banda de música y en cuanto el moreno supo que ellos eran hijos del famoso compositor, y anteriormente cantante, Yamato Ishida, no dudó ni un segundo en decir que sí.

La primera vez que puso un pie en casa de los Ishida, Mimi pegó un grito botando un par de copas y su marido, por más que trató, no logró cerrar su boca durante varios minutos. El parecido con Taichi Yagami era tal que asustó al matrimonio.

-Este idiota vino a penar – le susurró Yamato a Mimi cuando los gemelos fueron a encerrarse al dormitorio con el que era su mejor amigo.

Mimi rió.

Hubo otra persona que quedó sorprendida en cuanto lo vio. Y esa fue Harumi Ishida. Vio a Taiki subiendo las escaleras y olvidó hasta cómo respirar. Estaba segura que había visto a ese moreno en alguna otra parte pero no podía recordarlo. Y cuando él le habló, sus piernas tiritaron y no supo responderle.

-¿Qué les pasó a sus padres? – Preguntó el chico una vez que estaba en el amplio dormitorio de los gemelos – Es como si hubieran visto un fantasma cuando los saludé.

Hiroyuki y Hirohito se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo. No tenían la menor idea de porqué sus padres habían reaccionado así.

-Su hermana igual… ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No, no tienes nada – contestó Hirohito desenfundando su bajo - ¿Comenzamos?

Su otro gemelo enchufó la guitarra eléctrica al amplificador, Taiki se acomodó el violín bajo la barbilla, pero antes de comenzar Hiroyuki le habló a su amigo en tono de advertencia.

-Taiki, con mis hermanas no. Con ninguna de ellas.

Ojalá el moreno hubiera podido hacerles caso, porque de todas las siguientes veces que fue, las miradas entre él y Harumi eran evidentes. Había algo en los ojos de esa trigueña que lo volvieron loco desde el segundo mismo en que la vio. Pero él apreciaba mucho su vida, al igual que Hiroki Kido con quien también entabló una amistad. De tantas veces que coincidieron en aquella casa, terminó siendo inevitable.

-Salgo con Hatsumi hace un tiempo, nadie lo sabe. Bueno ahora lo sabes tu – reconoció el chico de cabellos azules una tarde – tengo una excelente relación con los gemelos, con Hideki y con Hayashi, pero créeme que me han advertido tantas veces que no mire a ninguna de las chicas de otra forma que me aterra que se enteren. Me van a matar y lo harán literalmente. Los he visto en acción. Una vez descubrieron a un chico de la secundaria besando a Haru. Lo esperaron a la salida de clases. El tipo terminó con dos costillas rotas.

Y aun con todas las advertencias, con todo lo que escuchó, se enamoró de la chica. Se besaron una vez, cuando era pasada medianoche y se la encontró en el pasillo. Ella iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua, él iba al baño. Cada vez que él se quedaba en casa de los Ishida el oscuro pasillo era testigo de apasionados besos.

Pero el miedo que le infundo Hiroki, sumado a las amenazas de los huracanes cuando lo descubrían mirando más de la cuenta a la melliza terminaron por hacerlo retroceder.

-Me gustan tus dientes… - le comentó Hideki una vez al moreno. Éste no notó que se quedó absortó mirando a la castaña de ojos miel por demasiado tiempo – Y me caes bien Taiki… así que hagamos un trato. Tus lindos dientes por no acercarte a mi hermana.

Koyama tragó con dificultad. Las amenazas eran ciertas, entendía en miedo del Kido.

Por ellos mismo, hacía meses que no iba a esa casa, quería evitar a Haru, pero al leer la invitación y recordar que extrañaba ver sus ojitos miel quebraron su fuerza de voluntad y aceptó.

Taiki se bajó de su auto y se encontró a medio camino con Asuka Kido que peleaba con la puerta trasera de su maletera que no quería cerrar.

-¿Te ayudo?

-Hola Tai – saludó la peliazul con una sonrisa. El moreno se acercó a revisar la puerta y notó que había una pequeña pelota interviniendo el cierre – ¡muchas gracias! Te juro que no la había visto.

Taiki notó una vez más porqué los gemelos estaban prendados de esa chica, era realmente muy bonita.

-¿Todo bien?

-Hirohito – nombró Asuka, sin dudar un segundo, al gemelo que se acercaba a ella. Atrás venia el otro – ¡Hola Hiroyuki! – y sacudió su mano elegantemente con alegría.

-¡Hola!– saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Taiki rio por dentro. Eran tan obvios.

-Tai, me ayudaba con la puerta de la camioneta – les contó mientras se colgaba del brazo de cada uno para ingresar a la casa. Ella era muy despistada, herencia Kido en su totalidad, y no notó que aquel gesto provocó que las mejillas de ambos rubios idénticos ardieran.

El moreno los miró alejarse con una sonrisa, sujetó con fuerza la bolsa que sostenía y alzó la vista a la ventana del segundo piso para toparse con unos ojos azules que lo miraban con diversión.

.

-¡Haru!

Hatsumi corrió hasta el dormitorio de su hermana que en esos momentos se encrespaba las pestañas. Se había colocado un vestido primaveral de flores anaranjadas que contrastaban con su blanca piel, llevaba el cabello suelto y al parecer había repasado sus rizos con esmero pues las puntas se enroscaban como nunca.

-Llegó…

-Lo sé, lo sé – respondió Haru nerviosa – el sonido del motor de su auto es inconfundible.

El oído de la melliza no había sufrido modificaciones con el tiempo. Seguía funcionando como cuando tenía cuatro años y afinaba la guitarra de su padre. De hecho, los gemelos le pedían que afinara sus instrumentos y la hacían partícipe de sus ensayos para que ella, con su privilegiada audición, les dijese si algo se oía mal.

Ella trataba de no distraerse cuando en esos ensayos Taiki estaba a escasos metros. Se comían con las miradas a cada instante que los gemelos estaban concentrados en su bajo y en su guitarra respectivamente.

-¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó la de ojos caramelo a su hermana.

-Bellísima, Tai se va a morir cuando te vea.

Harumi miró a su melliza con seriedad.

-Hatsu… esto es "Operación MHC" Yo te cubro con Hiroki, tú me cubres con Taiki.

-Siempre – le dijo con decisión y unieron sus meñiques – "operación malditos hermanos celosos" entra de acción.

Se sonrieron la una a la otra.

.

-Has crecido mucho.

Umi se acercó a Himeko hablándole con esa voz dulce que heredó de su madre. La menor de los Ishida estaba sentada en la terraza, escribiendo en su laptop color rosa, a sus pies Hachi lanzó un bostezo para luego seguir durmiendo.

-Hola Umi – Himeko hablaba despacio y lento, en suspiros. Expelía ternura por sus poros. Era totalmente distinta a todos sus hermanos en todos los aspectos habidos y por haber.

Era difícil saber de quien había heredado todo aquello. Mimi a su edad era caprichosa, habladora, hiperquinética y a veces hasta insolente. Yamato a los 13 años, era callado, muy reservado y sobreprotector para con su hermano Takeru y explosivo si lo sacaban de quicio.

Himeko Ishida era dulzura al 100%, su risa era música, se movía con gracia. Hablaba lo justo y necesario y cuando lo hacia todos callaban porque lo que tenía que decir siempre era importante.

No supo cómo pero las mellizas le pedían consejos, los gemelos le preguntaban qué hacer en ciertas ocasiones y las ovejas negras le rogaban por atención. No parecía tener 13 años, era demasiado madura para su edad.

Y por ello se llevaba tan bien con Umi, porque ambas se parecían en ese aspecto.

-¿Qué escribes?

-Cosas… - respondió en voz baja sonrojándose – de las que soy testigo. Me gusta llevar un registro escrito de lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

-¿Es muy impertinente de mi parte si te pido leerlo? Papá me deja leer los capítulos de sus novelas para darle mi opinión.

-¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?

-Promesa de prima – dijo levantando su mano derecha con solemnidad.

-Está bien – sonrió la pelinegra y se levantó de su silla - ¿iré por algo de beber? ¿Quieres algo?

-Té helado de limón estaría perfecto.

Himeko le entregó un guiño y entró a la casa.

Umi se acomodó en el asiento anteriormente usado por la Ishida e intrigada se sumergió en la lectura.

" _Hiroyuki ya lo decidió, lo oí hablando consigo mismo durante la noche. Va a ceder, dará un paso al lado y le entregará su lugar a Hirohito. Hiro' no lo dice, es un acuerdo silencioso consigo mismo, pero quiere ver a mi hermano feliz con ella. Yo creo que es el hombre más valiente del mundo, no cualquier persona se queda estoico viendo como su propia felicidad se la entrega a otra persona. Papá una vez habló de algo parecido en su juventud, y sé que se refería a mamá"_

La rubia retrocedió un par de páginas.

" _Mamá pegó un grito que me asustó, en realidad todos nos asustamos, pero yo estaba en la cocina con ella y con papá cuando todo sucedió. Taiki, amigo de mis hermanos, entró a saludar. Era primera vez que venía a la casa. En cuanto apareció, mamá dejó caer al piso las dos copas que sostenía y se llevó las manos a la boca. Papá formaba una perfecta O con su boca. Al parecer Taiki se parecía mucho a un amigo de mis padres que falleció años atrás y lo comprobé cuando encontré una fotografía entre recuerdos de juventud que mama y papá guardan en el ático. Era un copia de Taiki y abrazaba a mamá son cariño."_

" _Hatsu no lo dice, bueno se lo dice solo a Haru, pero hoy cumplió seis meses saliendo con Hiroki. Llegó tarde, eran ya las tres de la mañana y yo estaba escribiendo. Me gusta pensar que soy como los búhos y que estoy más cómoda en las noches. Entró a la casa y la alarma no sonó porque Haru la dejó desconectada. Pasó por afuera de mi habitación y no fue a la suya, sino que fue donde Haru. Las oí susurrar y después de unos minutos una de mis hermanas chilló de alegría. A veces siento envidia, me hubiera gustado tener a alguien, así como Hiroyuki tiene a Hirohito, como Hideki tiene a Hayashi, como Hatsumi tiene a Harumi. Me siento sola la mayoría de las veces aun teniendo a todos mis hermanos cerca"._

" _Papá castigó a Hideki y a Hayashi porque comenzaron a pelear a golpes por una chica, no sé cuál de todas es en esta ocasión. Tienen una competencia extraña con el sexo opuesto. Sé que Hideki lo hace solo para molestar a Hayashi y siempre le resulta. En el fondo, mi hermano solo tiene ojos para Umi, he visto como se la queda observando cada vez que viene. Debe ser extraño sentirse atraído por alguien de la familia, debe creer que no es correcto, más si es tan cercano…"_

-¿Qué haces?

Umi dio un brinco exclamando asustada. Cerró la tapa de la rosada laptop y miró a Hideki que sostenía un vaso en cada mano. Éste le sonreía y sus ojos brillaban alegres. A la rubia Takaishi el corazón le saltó un latido. Ella también creía que no era correcto sentir lo que sentía por alguien tan cercano, por alguien que era su primo.

-Hime me dijo que el té helado de limón era para ti – le señaló mientras se sentaba a su lado. Dejó el vaso cerca de su mano y la rozó en una caricia que hizo suspirar a la chica.

-Gracias Hideki.

-¿Te quedarás hoy? – preguntó el rubio esperanzado – los demás dijeron que lo harán – guardó silencio para luego mirarla con intensidad – Umi, por favor quédate.

.

Hatsu arrastró hasta su habitación a Hiroki y con cuidado cerró la puerta tras ellos, con seguro, para no llamar la atención.

El Kido miró a todos lados, nervioso mientras su novia lo besaba en el cuello y desabotonaba su camisa morada. No estaba cómodo, para nada. ¿Quién lo estaría si cuatro hermanos celosos y peligrosos estaban en el primer piso y en cualquier momento se podrían dar cuenta que ni él ni la melliza estaban entre ellos?.

-Hatsu… - trató de hablar el peliazul sintiendo como las manos de la trigueña comenzaban a desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón.

-Haru nos va a cubrir, tenemos unos 15 minutos… - sonrió ella con picardía – Dime Hiro, ¿Qué puedes hacerme en 15 minutos?

Y sus voz fue su perdición. Okei tenía quince minutos y ya se cumplía una semana sin acostarse con su novia.

-Mucho… - le respondió y con una facilidad increíble la tomó en brazos para luego tumbarla en la cama.

La adrenalina de estar teniendo relaciones con la melliza a sabiendas de que si alguno de los Ishida se enteraba hizo que todo fuese peligrosamente entretenido. No pudieron hacer sonidos, así que Hiroki tuvo que enconder su cabeza en el cuello de la chica y ella se mordía el labio tratando de no soltar ningún gemido que la delatara.

Fueron los quince minutos más excitantes en lo que iba del día para Hatsumi Ishida.

.

-Deberíamos haber invitado a Mara – comentó Asuka mientras observaba a los gemelos hacerse cargo de la barbecue.

Ambos la miraron curiosos. Creían haber oído ese nombre antes, pero no sabían de donde.

-¿Mara Izumi? ¿La hija de tio Koushirou? – les recordó la peliazul mirándolos divertida.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tío Koushirou volvió a Japón? – preguntó Hirohito.

Koushirou Izumi, otro de los mejores amigos de los padres de los chicos, vivía hace años en Estados Unidos. Habia formado una empresa con un norteamericano que daba soporte directo a Apple. Eran bastante conocidos en tierras americanas.

El pelirrojo tenía dos hijos Mara de 16 y Zach 14, ambos producto de un matrimonio con la hermana de su socio, una mujer extremadamente rubia, pero los genes Izumi se impusieron con rebeldia y ambos chicos eran tan pelirrojos y ojos negros como su padre.

La ultima vez que los gemelos los vieron, eran unos niños de apena años. Habían ido a Odaiba por vacaciones y a visitar a sus respectivos abuelos paternos.

-No es mala idea llamarlos – comentó Hiroyuki revisando la carne que acababa de colocar sobre las brasas - quizás en cuantos años más nos volvamos a ver.

-¿Quién más viene?

Hayashi llegó al lado de sus hermanos y Asuka con una cerveza en la mano.

-Mara y Zach… los hijos de Tio Koushirou – explicó la Kido una vez más.

-Wow… no estaría mal. He visto a Mara por facebook y dejenme decirles que está MUY bonita.

Los gemelos rieron negando con la cabeza. Su hermano no iba a cambiar nunca,

-¡Son unos machistas! – rió Asuka – Estoy segura que si ese comentario lo hubiese hecho Taiki o mi hermano con respecto a las mellizas no se estarían riendo.

Y acto seguido la sonrisa en el rostro de los tres Ishida's desapareció.

-Es distinto. Son nuestras hermanas… nadie les va a poner un dedo encima – sentenció Hayashi y bebió de su cerveza.

.

Taiki miraba a Harumi desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. No se atrevía a entrar, mucho menos a acercarse más, la distancia a la que estaban era prudente a los ojos del moreno. De vez en cuando sentía la mirada acusadora de Hideki que estaba en el salón conversando con Umi Takaishi.

¡Demonios! Si esa era la cara que le ponían los hermanos, no quería ni imaginar la cara del padre de Harumi si lo pillaba observando a la melliza con ojos libidinosos.

Ya haberla besado era motivo para recibir un par de golpes por parte de los gemelos, pero si él llegaba a hacer lo que quería hacer con Harumi… era hombre muerto. Literalmente.

¡Pero era inevitable!, la castaña llevaba un vestido que dejaba ver sus piernas que incitaban acariciarlas desde la pantorrila hasta más arriba de los muslos. ¡Por kamisama! Cuantas noches en el pasillo no se tocaron como locos, las ganas de llevarla a su dormitorio y hacerla suya fue interrumpida dos veces por la madre de la chica que se levantó para ir al baño y ellos tuvieron que separarse e irse, ella a su cuarto y Taiki al de los gemelos.

-Mi hermana no muerde – dijo Hatsu pasando por su lado. Se había hecho una coleta rápida y parecía haber salido de una pequeña maratón.

Taiki miró de reojo a sus espaldas y vio a Hiroki Kido unirse a la conversación de Hideki y Umi. El muchacho se pasó la mano por el cabello varias veces como si se lo estuviera peinando nervioso. Sus ojos volvieron a la melliza de ojos azules y sonrió.

Ellos si que eran unos completos kamikaze, pensó.

-Falta aderezo – se quejó Hatsu – Taiki ¿Puedes acompañar a Harumi al supermercado a comprar?

-¿Cómo?... ¿Yo? – ahora era él quien se colocaba nervioso.

-Eres el único Taiki en toda la casa – rió – Por favor, quiero hacer una salsa especial que me enseñó mamá y no puedo sin el aderezo correcto.

La chica de ojos azules volteó a su hermana y le guiñó uno de sus ojos.

.

-No fue muy educado dejar solo a Hiroki, Hide… - El rubio calló a Umi con un beso, desde que la había visto que se estaba aguantando la ganas de besarla – Hideki, no… - dijo entre besos, pero al Ishida no le importó. La apoyó contra la puerta de su habitación pegándose a ella

" _En el fondo, mi hermano solo tiene ojos para Umi, he visto como se la queda observando cada vez que viene. Debe ser extraño sentirse atraído por alguien de la familia, debe creer que no es correcto, más si es tan cercano…"_

La Takaishi se separó de él, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba más rápido de lo normal.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No está bien Hideki, eso pasa… esto no está bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Y ¿Preguntas porqué? ¡Somos primos hermanos!

-y ¿Qué?

La rubia de ojos chocolate comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-¡Es casi incesto!

-Casi… tu lo has dicho – él estaba molesto - ¿Cuántos primos no están juntos?

-Yo no conozco a ninguno.

-Pero…

-Hideki – interrumpió Umi – no me voy a quedar, me voy a ir a casa. Pediré un taxi o llamaré a papá para que me venga a buscar. Pero no me quedaré. Dejemos esto hasta aquí.

Ella lo rodeo y salió del dormitorio dejando al Ishida con millones de pensamientos cruzando su mente. Sus ojos se aguaron… podía meterse con todas las chicas de la universidad para molestar a su hermano, pero él solo quería a una y esa única chica le acababa de pedir que la dejara tranquila. Que todo se había acabado.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Hideki esperanzado de que fuese Umi volteó en seguida, solo para toparse con su hermano.

-¿Estás llorando? – preguntó en tono de burla.

-Sal de aquí, Hayashi – dijo entre dientes. No estaba de ánimos para el trigueño.

-Espera, espera… ¿En verdad estás llorando? – hizo caso omiso a su hermano.

-¡Sal de aquí, idiota! – gritó y tras hacerlo cayó sentado al suelo cubriéndose el rostro.

La sonrisa burlona desapareció del rostro del trigueño. Nunca, jamás en su vida (excepto cuando su madre volvió del hospital) había visto llorar a su hermano de esa forma.

Se arrodilló a su lado y con sumo cuidado le acarició la espalda consolándolo.

-¿Es por Umi, cierto? – se atrevió a preguntar en voz baja – La vi bajando las escaleras y… la noté triste.

-Ya cállate, 'Yashi – pidió el rubio entre sollozos.

-Eso va a ser un poco complicado, heredamos el hablar y hablar sin parar de mamá – miró a su hermano de reojo y lo vio negar con un movimiento de cabeza – Hideki… en verdad creo que deberías olvidarte de Umi y estoy siendo sincero contigo. No te lo digo enojado, ni en broma, ni de ninguna otra forma estúpida. Te lo digo porque eres mi hermano y porque… - tomó aire y se complicó más de la cuenta para decir algo tan simple - … y porque te quiero. Sí, te quiero aunque peleeamos el 90% del día y te hayas comido mi pastel y… hayas besado a la chica de la universidad que me gustaba. Te quiero hermano y por eso, yo creo, que aunque te guste Umi… es una relación prohibida y lo sabes.

-'Yashi, a mi Umi no me gusta… yo me enamoré de ella.

-Oh mierda… entonces estás jodido, hermano. Muy jodido.

.

La noche pilló a Harumi y a Taiki de vuelta de hacer las compras que Hatsumi les encargó.

No habían hablado mucho en el camino hacia el supermercado, en el supermercado mismo y de vuelta a la casa de los Ishida y eso tenía a la chica de ojos miel incómoda. No entendía cómo el moreno no le decía nada, cómo no le había pedido disculpas por desaparecer de un momento a otro, dejar de escribirle, de llamarla… y lo peor ¡Cómo no le decía lo bien que se veía con ese vestido!.

Enojada y sin pedir permiso prendió el estereo y bufó al escuchar en la voz de una famosa cantante japonesa una composición de su propio padre. Ella misma le habia ayudado años atrás con los acordes y los tempos.

-Oye, esa es una excelente canción de tu padre – sonrió Taiki sin apartar la vista del camino.

Harumi no dijo nada, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y se perdió en el oscuro camino que le regalaba la ventana del copiloto.

Él la miró de reojo, la conocía, sabía que estaba enojada – si es que no furiosa – pero lo que sea que tuvieron era mejor dejarlo atrás.

Pero ella pareció leer su mente, porque de un momento a otro le dijo:

-Cobarde.

-¿Me llamaste cobarde?

-Sí, eso hice – arrugó el ceño y apretó más los brazos contra su pecho – Eres igual a Hiroki, ustedes dos son unos cobardes. Hiroki anda a escondidas con Hatsu y tú te alejas por miedo a mis hermanos. Cobarde – repitió.

-Pues disculpa que quiera tener todos mis dientes en la boca y mis costillas intactas…

-Sigues siendo un cobarde, Taiki. ¿Tanto miedo dan mis tontos hermanos para que no seas capaz de decirles lo que sientes por mi?

-¡Le rompieron dos costillas a un chico que te besó! – exclamó el moreno afirmando el volante - ¡¿Qué demonios me espera a mí?!

-Para el auto.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que pares el puto auto! – gritó la melliza.

-Estamos en medio de la nada, Haru. No seas malcriada.

Pero Taiki tuvo que detener la camioneta en cuanto notó que la trigueña abrió la puerta de la misma. Una vez que estacionó el auto a un costado del camino, él también se bajó siguiéndola.

-¿Es en serio? – le preguntó enojado a su espalda - ¿Piensas irte caminando a tu casa?

Ella se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

-¿Por qué viniste hoy?

-Por que los gemelos me invitaron… son mis mejores amigos.

-Dime la verdad, Tai. ¿Por qué viniste?

El moreno torció la boca a medida que se rascaba la cabeza. Era inevitable decirle la verdad a Harumi, ella sabía que él había ido para poder verla, porque la extrañaba… Hiroyuki y Hirohito eran una excusa.

-Por ti – susurró – Vine por ti.

-¿Por qué dejaste de escribirme? ¿De llamarme?

-Porque soy un cobarde, ¿No acabas de decir que lo soy?

-En verdad voy a terminar sola, llena de gatos – dijo alzando los brazos al cielo estrellado.

Taiki rió, pero en cuanto vio la cara que le puso la melliza, se arrepintió al segundo.

-Llévame a casa y olvidemos cualquier cosa que haya pasado entre los dos – pidió Haru – Así no tienes que preocuparte por tu dentadura ni tus costillas ni nada que mis hermanos puedan romperte.

Ella suspiró con tristeza, el moreno también lo hizo. Koyama iba a dar la vuelta a la camioneta para subirse a ella, pero sus manos fueron más rápidas que sus pensamientos y de un momento a otro entrelló el menudo cuerpo de Harumi contra la puerta del copiloto y la besó.

Entre mas la besaba, más recordaba lo mucho que la extrañaba. Ella le correspondió de inmediato, se colgó de su cuello y abrió su boca para darle paso a la curiosa lengua de Taiki. Pasaban los minutos y los besos fueron más apasionados, provocando que la temperatura subiera y subiera. Las manos del moreno se metieron, finalmente, bajo la falda de flores anaranjadas tal como lo había deseado hacer en la cocina de su casa.

No supieron cuando ni cómo pero cayeron acostados en la parte trasera de la camioneta. El vestido le llegaba al ombligo y Taiki se había encargado de dejar sus pechos al aire luego de bajar la parte superior de la ropa de la chica. Harumi no demoró en sacarle su camiseta.

Ambos soltaron un gemido cuando sus sexos chocaron, la Ishida comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, nunca la había hecho y la voz de su madre rogandole que se cuidara la asediaba en cada caricia ardiente que el muchacho sobre ella le entregaba.

-Tai… - habló ella y él se detuvo de inmediato.

-Lo lamento, debí preguntar primero si tu…

-Sí, yo quiero – interrumpió acariciando su rostro – pero, yo nunca…

-Haru, yo tampoco… - los nervios le jugaron en contra y le costó seguir - … yo… jamás, con nadie. Pero si no estás preparada, ni ciento por ciento segura. Podemos parar de inmediato.

La trigueña recorrió todo su rostro, él estaba tanto o más ansioso que ella. Sus pechos subían y bajaban violentamente. Y fue entonces, cuando él le sonrió que Haru ya no dudó más.

-Sí, quiero. Quiero que seas el primero.

-Hay un solo problema, Haru – Taiki juntó las cejas incómodo – Esto no lo tenia planeado, para nada – suspiró complicado - …No tengo preservativos.

-¿Qué tan mala suerte podemos tener, no?

Taiki rio entendiendo a qué se refería.

-No podemos tener tanta mala suerte.

Y si ellos hubieran sabido que algo muy parecido dijeron los padres de Harumi muchos años atrás, quizás lo habrían pensado más de una vez.

.

.

* * *

Mimi estaba nerviosa, no estaba disfrutando su cena y Yamato lo notó.

No tuvo que preguntar qué era lo que la tenía tan preocupada, la conocía tan bien que en silencio le pasó su propio celular.

-Llama a casa – dijo sonriendo – sino lo haces no estarás tranquila durante toda la velada y no es la idea.

-Gracias – Mimi recibió el teléfono y marcó de inmediato el número de su casa. Hace horas que tenía el pecho apretado.

 _-¿Mamá?_ – Himeko había contestado y su voz sonaba asustada. A lo lejos se oían gritos.

-Hime… ¿Qué son esos ruidos?

- _Es que… -_ la niña dudaba si responder o no – _nada…_

" _¡Es mi hermana!... ¡te dije que no miraras a ninguna de mis hermanas! Y ahora me entero ¡¿que te acuestas con mi hermana?!"_

-¿Himeko es ese Hideki? – Yamato alzó una de sus cejas al ver que Mimi se levantaba de la mesa.

- _No… eh… ¡Numero equivocado!_

Mimi abrió la boca sin poder creer que su hija menor le hubiese cortado el teléfono.

-Yamato – dijo mirándolo con seriedad – Hay que volver a casa, ahora.

-¡¿Qué?!

Y así se iba el día sabado…

.

.

.

 **Lamento el retraso de este y de todos mis longfics.**

 **Resumen de mi vida este ultimo mes: Me ascendieron en el trabajo, estoy llena de reuniones, proyectos y mierdas entretenidas que me alejan de otras entretenciones. Entre ellas escribir.**

 **Demoraré más de lo que tenía planeado, mil disculpas a todos los lectores, porque yo tb lo soy y sé que es molesto esperar por una actualización.**

 **Ahora al fic.**

 **Queda un solo dia, por tanto, un solo capitulo.**

 **¿A quien le estaba reclamando Hideki?**

 **Hideki y Umi felices o no?**

 **Mimi se irá a casa o Yamato la convercerá de que se quede?**

 **Haru al fin perdió su virginidad y no se cuidó xD les suena parecido al inicio de otra historia? Jajajajaj**


	3. SUNDAY, PART 1

**Three days inside a RAINBOW**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE** **: THIRD DAY, SUNDAY**

 **Part 1**

* * *

Yamato se paseó de esquina a esquina, pasando por el frente de sus cuatro hijos varones. Se le notaba cansado y es que después de manejar cinco horas seguidas de madrugada y llegar a su casa pasadas las seis para tener que juntar a sus hijos en su studio y así entender qué diantres había pasado, no era para menos.

Los gemelos se miraban de reojo y parecía que se estuviesen hablando por telepatía porque alzaban las cejas, abrían y cerraban los ojos y finalizaban con un asentimiento de cabeza. Solo ellos sabían qué se habían dicho.

Por otro lado, Hideki estaba de brazos cruzados y una de sus piernas sobre la otra mirando con fastidio el piso, tenía la mejilla derecha enrojecida a más no dar y un pedazo de papel higiénico metido en la nariz. Hayashi, a su lado, se mojaba la zona de su labio inferior que mostraba un corte y trataba de observar el techo del cuarto, ese que tantas veces su madre dijo que había que pintar porque se estaba descascarando y, en efecto, así estaba.

-Quiero… - comenzó hablar Ishida padre y los cuatro respingaron en sus asientos - … que alguno de ustedes me explique porque Joe tuvo que venir a casa a enderezarle la nariz a Hiroki, porqué su tío Takeru está gritando como loco allá afuera; porqué Koyama, que se supone es el mejor amigo de ustedes – su dedo se dirigió a los gemelos – está vomitando en el baño como si el mundo se acabase, ¡porque demonios las mellizas no paran de llorar! Y ¡¿Porqué mierda su hermana de TRECE AÑOS está con olor a alcohol?! – su última frase la terminó alzando la voz y golpeando su escritorio. Los miró uno a uno y todos rehuyeron los profundos ojos azules de su padre. Hace años que no sentían ese tipo de miedo para con él – Un fin de semana – su voz trataba de estar lo más calmada posible, pero era imposible – Un solo fin de semana, su madre y yo, solos. Nuestro aniversario… ella no quería dejarlos solos y ¡con cuánta razón! ¡Veintiún años, veinte, diecinueve y se siguen comportando como si tuvieran menos de 10!

-Papá… - Hiroyuki trató de hablar, pero la sola mirada de Yamato lo hizo bajar la cabeza.

-¡Seis de la mañana! ¡Y he recibido más de treinta llamadas! – les gritó mostrándoles su teléfono –Joe, Takeru, Hikari, Koushirou… ¡ustedes cuarteto del demonio! ¡¿Quién demonios fue el que le rompió la nariz a Hiroki y por qué?!

Un mar de ojos en colores miel y azul caminaron hasta la esquina, apuntando al culpable.

Yamato no alcanzó a hablar, la puerta sonó y al segundo Takeru Takaishi con un semblante muy parecido al de su hermano asomó su cabeza.

-Hermano, necesito hablar con Hideki.

El susodicho abandonó su pose de "chico malo" y palideció por completo, a excepción de su mejilla que seguía roja como un tomate.

-¿Puedes esperar unos minutos?

-Hikari está cansada y quiere irse. No le quitaré mucho tiempo.

Finalmente, el rubio mayor asintió, y haciendo chasquear los dedos le ordenó a la oveja negra salir de inmediato del estudio.

Yamato se llevó ambas manos hacia la nuca.

-¿Y bien?

-Fue Hideki y tío Takeru se lo acaba de llevar – contestó Hirohito con rapidez.

-Quiero saber por qué lo hizo, ¿Qué les voy a decir a Joe y a Sora? Saben, mi hijo le rompió la nariz al suyo porque quiso… porque…

-Se acostó con Hatsu - Hayashi era ahora el que estaba cruzado de brazos y no le apartaba la vista a su padre, aunque por dentro temblaba de miedo. Se sentía como si tuviera seis una vez más y le hubiera cortado la ropa a su hermano.

-Lo golpearon por…

-Hiroki lo hizo con Hatsu. Por eso Hideki le rompió la nariz.

-¿Qué sucede en la cabeza de Hideki que anda golpeando a todos solo por…? – Yamato paró de golpe al entender la situación. Ladeó la cabeza y abrió la boca.

¿Su Hastu? ¿Su niña había…?

Respiró tratando de calmarse y se sentó en su cómodo asiento.

Ya escuchaba la voz de Mimi en su cabeza, diciéndole que era un machista, que ella sabía perfectamente que había sido él quien encargó a los huracanes a cuidar de las mellizas.

-Hicimos lo que nos pediste – Hayashi mostró sus manos y alzó las cejas esperando a que su padre le diera la razón – Pero ella…

-Les dije que las cuidaran, no que golpearan de la forma que lo hicieron al hijo de Joe y a Koyama. Porque el que ese chico este vomitando casi sangre es porque alguno de ustedes lo golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte en el estómago como para que esté así. ¿O me equivoco?

-Se nos fue un poco de las manos… un poco.

Yamato se refregó la cara.

Enojados, Hideko y Hayashi, eran exactamente igual a él en su juventud. No me medían consecuencias. Cuantas veces no terminó a los golpes con Taichi porque no estaban de acuerdo con algo.

-Y ¿Ustedes? – miró a los gemelos – son los mayores. ¿No se les ocurrió separarlos?

Hiroyuki se rascó la nariz, mientras que su gemelo se sonrojó.

¿Cómo decirle a su padre que ellos ni siquiera estaban presentes en ese momento?

La puerta los volvió a interrumpir, pero esta vez Joe Kido era quien se asomaba.

-Yamato necesito hablar contigo.

El Ishida le hizo una señal con su dedo índice a sus tres hijos que estaban aún adentro, lo cual significaba que todo no acababa aún.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta alcanzar la sala, allí Sora tenía en sus piernas la cabeza de Hiroki y le acariciaba sus azules cabellos, Hatsumi, con los caminos de lágrimas por todas sus mejillas, estaba a su lado y le tomaba la mano al Kido, Asuka que estaba sentada a continuación, dormitaba apoyada del hombro de la castaña. Sora, en cuanto vio a Yamato, le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros dando a entender que aún trataba de concebir del todo la reacción de sus hijos.

Sí, les había dicho que cuidaran a las mellizas, no quería ser abuelo tan joven, no quería que sus niñas terminaran de la misma forma que terminó Mimi, grave en un hospital. Pero la forma violenta en la que las ovejas negras reaccionaron le parecía descabellado.

Era la cuarentena, sí, lo era. Era la culpable.

-No le rompieron la nariz, solo se la dislocaron y eso ya lo arreglé – habló Joe una vez que llegaron a la cocina y cerraron la puerta tras ellos – Hiroki me contó lo que sucedió y si no hablas con tus hijos y les dejas en claro que la relación de mi hijo con la tuya va en serio, vamos a tener problemas los dos, Yamato.

-¿Relación? ¿De quién?

-Hatsumi y Hiroki llevan casi un año juntos. Noviazgo Yamato.

-Espera, espera… - se frotó los ojos con el dedo pulgar e índice - ¿Mi hija es novia del tuyo?

-Mimi lo sabe, ¿No te lo dijo?

-Al parecer no… – soltó enojado.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos. Asuka y Sora, están cansadas. Vengo a decirte que Hatsu nos pidió irse con nosotros y necesito saber tu respuesta.

-No – Yamato fue contundente – ella se queda acá. Aún tengo que hablar con ella y Haru.

-El chico, ese que se parece a Taichi, ya está mejor – dijo Joe cambiando de tema – recibió un par de golpes, bastante fuertes, en el estómago. Nada grave, estará bien.

-Gracias por todo, Joe.

-Era todo más tranquilo cuando eran pequeños – rio el peliazul acomodándose los lentes.

-Quizás para ti… para mí siempre ha sido un caos.

-Ya lo creo – le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y caminó a la salida – ah!, olvidé decírtelo. Koushirou también quiere conversar contigo.

-ok… ok … – dijo el rubio arrugando el ceño. Años que no era tan requerido.

.

* * *

Dieron las once de la noche y la gran mayoría estaba alrededor de la barbecue conversando. Hirohito reía con Asuka, estaban más cerca de lo que habían estado en toda la noche, podía ser por el alcohol bebido, junto con la frase que su gemelo le entregó antes de desaparecer: " _Ve tú_. _Eres tú_ "

Hayashi reía con Mara, una pelirroja de largos cabellos rizados que no parecía aparentar los dieciséis que tenía. El mismo trigueño había tomado el teléfono de Asuka y había llamado a Koushirou Izumi para que dejase ir a sus hijos, los que llegaron junto con Haru que venía del supermercado con Taiki, los miró raro por un buen rato hasta que una pelirroja de ojos oscuros bajó de una enorme camioneta negra, seguida por su hermano, el cual era una versión de Kou' a su misma edad, pero con lentes. Llevaba cara de hastío, como si no quisiera estar allí.

-Me llaman… – fue lo último que dijo su padre antes de irse.

Finalmente, Zach Izumi terminó en la mesa de la terraza conversando con Himeko, que como nunca necesitó de su inhalador cerca, el muchacho era muy inteligente para su edad y le enseñó varias técnicas de programación. Himeko siempre se había debatido en si debería ser escritora como su tío o Ingeniera en Informática. Ahora que hablaba con Zach, su inclinación de estaba yendo hacía un lado en específico.

¿Era esa sensación extraña que sentía cada vez que el pelirrojo se le acercaba para teclear en su computadora y la rozaba en el acto, de la que escuchaba hablar a las mellizas?

Hideki no estaba, cuando preguntaron por él, Hayashi indicó que su hermano estaba enfermo del estómago, aunque quiso ser específico y decir que realmente era del corazón y enroscárselo a Umi en la cara que sonreía incómoda a Hatsumi y Harumi. Hiroki y Taiki, bebían unas cervezas y eran los que estaban más alejados, conversando en voz baja, como si planearan colocar una bomba en un centro comercial o algo por el estilo.

-Creo que llamaré a papá para que me venga a buscar – la rubia Takaishi sonrió a medias y se alejó hasta la entrada de su casa.

Las mellizas alegaron de que aún era muy temprano, pero ella les indicó que estaba cansada.

Golpeteó su celular entre medio de los autos estacionados en la entrada y cuando se había decidido marcar, una lata de soda llegó rodando a sus pies.

Caminó un poco más y sentado, apoyado en la patente del auto en que llegó Asuka Kido, Hiroyuki miraba a un punto entre los árboles que cercaban su casa.

-¿Estás bien? – Umi se acuclilló a su lado y trató de buscar en sus ojos alguna causa.

Él se encogió de hombros, pero de todas formas sonrió.

-Estoy bien – la miró rascándose la nuca - ¿Ya te vas? ¿Tan temprano?

-Eh, sí. Estoy cansada y tengo prueba el lunes, quiero estudiar.

-¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar? No he bebido.

-No, no te preocupes.

Iba a levantarse nuevamente, pero decidió sentarse a un lado de su primo. Le pegó un pequeño empujón con su hombro, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa sincera.

-Eres muy valiente Hiroyuki… - el aludido giró a verla sorprendido, su prima también los confundía siempre. Era la primera vez que acertaba en su nombre y con tanta seguridad – lo digo por Asuka. Yo me he dado cuenta. Sé lo que es querer a alguien que…

-¿No debes?

La Takaishi se sonrojó y como pocas veces, Hiro' rió.

-No sé qué hacer – suspiró colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su primo.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-¿Eso es lo que hiciste tú?

-Sí, no lo quería ver o lo vi, pero me hice el desentendido. Asuka quiere a Hirohito, no a mí – buscó los ojos chocolate de Umi – Y tú, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

.

.

-¿Cuándo vuelven a Estados Unidos?

-Yo creo… dos semanas.

El japonés de Mara no era bueno y entendía todo a medias. Pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo y su pronunciación americanizada, le gustaba al trigueño.

-So… in english or japanese?

-¿uh?

-We can talk in english or japanese… I speak and understand both of them.

-japonés – sonrió ella y Hayashi sentía que se derretía – quiero practicar más. En USA yo no hablar mucho idioma de mi papá.

-¿Sabes que es bueno para practicar bien un idioma?

-¿Cuál?

-Leer… en casa hay unos libros pueden ayudarte, están en la oficina de mi papá. ¿Quieres ir?

Ella asintió y por dentro fue un grito de victoria para Hayashi. Por supuesto que no había libros allí, pero estar a solas con Mara no era mala idea. Para nada.

.

.

Taiki y Hiroki pasaron sus ojos desde la pareja que vigilaba la barbecue – Hirohito y Asuka – hasta la que entraba a la casa.

-Habrá que decirles algún día – habló Hiroki – y es mejor que se enteren de nuestras bocas a que nos descubran o nos vean.

-No me molestaría hacerlo en un par de meses más…

-Claro, como su apenas comienzas… yo cumplí un año hace un par de semanas y ya estoy harto de andar con ella a escondidas – bebió de su cerveza mientras posaba sus ojos en Hatsu – quisiera, en estos momentos, poder abrazarla, besarla, de vez en cuando y saber que no me llevaré un golpe.

-¿No sería mejor comenzar por el señor Ishida? – preguntó Taiki mientras observaba a Haru jugar con sus rizos. Con los que él mismo jugó horas antes, previo a hacerla suya por primera vez.

Al Kido no le pareció mala idea, él la había sopesado en varias oportunidades. Además, ir ahora con Taiki, que ahora también era su amigo, le daba más seguridad que ir solo por su cuenta.

Koyama, se rascó la nuca y por un par de minutos dudó si contarle o no a Hiroki, pero dentro de todos allí era el único que quien confiaba y que sabía que no le contaría a nadie (y que no le sacaría los dientes). Koyama era hijo único y sus mejores amigos eran los gemelos, por lo que el peliazul era la persona a quien podía contárselo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me contaste que eras novio de Hatsu y me pediste que guardara el secreto?

Hiroki lo miró de reojo asintiendo.

-Ahora necesito decirte algo y que tú me guardes el secreto – su amigo quedó frente a él, esperando a que siguiera hablando – Fui al supermercado con Haru y… en el camino discutimos. Tuve que parar el auto a un lado del camino… ese camino que es un atajo para llegar acá y no pasan automóviles y es un poco solitario … y oscuro… - Tai miró al cielo incómodo mientras Hiroki bebía de su cerveza – lo hicimos en la camioneta.

Hiroki escupió el contenido de su boca al suelo, ya que alcanzó a bajar la cabeza.

Todos en el jardín voltearon a verlos, pero ellos se disculparon sonrojados y caminaron un poco más lejos para seguir conversando.

-Bienvenido al club de la muerte – sonrió el peliazul.

-Es… es horrible… ¿Qué hago ahora?... ahora quiero estar con ella a cada instante. ¿Cómo demonios te controlas?

-Ni yo lo sé, créeme que yo, que llevo un año con Hatsu, no lo sé.

-¿Sabes qué?, aunque salga con un brazo roto, o una costilla o sin dientes… voy a venir el lunes a hablar con el señor Ishida.

-¿Te doy un consejo? – Hiroki le pidió que se acercase con la mano – es mejor hablar primero con tía Mimi. Ella ya sabe que Hatsu y yo somos novios, se lo contamos con Hatsu hace un par de meses y reaccionó muy bien. Primero tantea terreno con ella.

.

.

Umi no tocó la puerta del dormitorio de Hideki.

Simplemente la abrió lentamente, y cuando se acostumbró a la oscuridad de la misma fue que lo halló acostado en su cama, dándole la espalda.

-Ya dije que no voy a bajar, 'Yashi. Déjame tranquilo – dijo el rubio creyendo que era su hermano.

La Takaishi entró y cerró la puerta con seguro. No quería interrupciones en lo que tenía pensado hablar con su primo.

-Soy yo – murmuró ella provocando que Hideki se sentara de golpe en la cama - ¿Podemos hablar?

-Creí que te habías ido – el Ishida se mostraba reticente ante la chica. No quería mostrarse débil.

Umi caminó insegura hasta sentarse al lado de él, que no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Iba a irme, pero… - suspiró y agradeció que el dormitorio estuviese casi en penumbra para que Hideki no pudiese ver sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando se animó y entrelazó su mano con la de él – pero… no pude.

-Somos primos –soltó con acidez él y trató de separarse, pero Umi no se lo permitió.

-Y a mí ya no me importa.

Se acercó y entre la oscuridad encontró sus labios. Los besó con desesperación. Si fuese correcto o no, a esa altura no le interesaba. Ella lo quería y él a ella.

-Esto no es hablar que digamos – sonrió Hideki entre besos.

-¿Realmente quieres hablar? – besó su cuello y fue cayendo de espaldas contra la cama – fuiste mi primer beso Hideki…

-Y tu él mío – se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Umi - ¿Cuánto teníamos?

-Trece – rio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir que el rubio levantaba su blusa para besar su estómago – Fue en mi casa, en el cumpleaños de mi mamá. Dijiste que habías hecho una apuesta con Hayashi de quién daba su primer beso francés.

-Y tú me ayudaste a ganarla diciendo que no te importaba dármelo– Umi se desasió de la camiseta de él y recorrió con sus manos su pecho y abdominales provocando que la piel d Hideki se erizara.

Hideki tenía varias mujeres a su haber, no así Umi, que solo había tenido uno. Una especie de novio que el mismo Ishida se encargó de alejarlo. Pero, estando allí, cada vez con menos ropa, sentía que al fin iba a estar con alguien a quien quería.

-Sé delicado… - pidió ella cuando tras largos minutos de previa ya estaban desnudos y él se acercaba a la entrada.

-… siempre, Umi – la besó con frenesí y ella se afirmó de su cuello al sentirlo entrar con cuidado.

Soltaron un gemido en sincronía y comenzaron a moverse.

.

.

-Aquí no hay libros.

Mara caminó por el studio tocando con la punta de sus dedos el escritorio de Yamato Ishida. Era un espacio bastante grande. Había una batería en una esquina, un par de guitarras eléctricas, acústicas, bajos, un piano profesional marca Yamaha, varios cuadros enmarcados por "Disco de Oro" eran cinco y "Disco de Platino" eran dos, había muchos otros colgados en la pared. La Izumi sabía, por conversaciones con su padre, que Yamato Ishida había sido un famoso cantante en su juventud, pero nunca pensó que tanto al ver tal cantidad de premios y fotografías con otros reconocidos cantantes.

Había otras imágenes de un colorido matrimonio donde Mara pudo ver a su propio padre mucho más joven, una fotografía de Yamato y Mimi solos, otra con sus hijos. De los siete en el sillón y un pequeño Hachi en brazos de Himeko.

Se acercó a una donde aparecía un hombre muy rubio, era igual a los gemelos y a Hideki, pero de 27 años, cantando en un concierto en Tokyo. Había un gigantesco mar de gente frente a él.

-Esa foto es del día del accidente.

-¿ah? – Mara lo miró con curiosidad

-Mi madre estuvo a punto de morir muchos años atrás, en el accidente murió el mejor amigo de mi papá – tocó la fotografía recordando el día que él mismo ayudó a colgar el cuadro – mi papá cantaba " _Boku ni totte_ " antes de enterarse. Le sacaron la fotografía cuando terminaba el concierto… luego de eso, fue al hospital.

-Boku ni totte… - repitió Mara.

-¿La has escuchado? Fue una de sus primeras canciones y se la escribió a mi mamá.

-Romántico – sonrió la pelirroja.

-A los gemelos les sale mejor – dijo tomando una de las guitarras del lugar – pero puedo intentarlo. Y me refiero a los acordes, porque cantando, puedo sorprenderte. En esta casa todos lo hacemos, hasta los ladridos de Hachi son muy armoniosos.

La Izumi sonrió y se sentó en un sofá de un cuerpo, mientras Hayashi se instalaba en un taburete frente a ella.

-Aquí voy – dijo nervioso rasgando las cuerdas.

No, no cantaba mal. Su voz era profunda y delicada al mismo tiempo.

Mara apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y sus mejillas en las palmas de sus manos. Nadie había cantado para ella, ni en Japón ni en Estados Unidos. Hayashi le parecía muy guapo, tendría que ser ciega para no verlo, a esto sumar que era divertido, coqueto… que era algo difícil de encontrar en un japonés y cantaba de una forma que no podía sacarle los ojos de encima.

Había sido buena idea que su padre insistiera que fueran.

Ella no tenía muchas ganas de ir, menos su hermano menor que no se despegaba del computador haciendo quizás que cosa. Además, no los veía a todos desde hace años, creía recordar que Hayashi tenía apenas catorce cuando ella fue por última vez a Odaiba, la Izumi sólo tenía once.

Mara abrió los ojos al notar que llegaba a los tonos más altos sin desafinar y él le guiñó el ojo cuando del bolsillo de uno de sus pantalones sacó una armónica y la tocó cual profesional.

Todo terminó con un: " _Kimi janakya_ "

-Tú eres bueno, cantas bien – reconoció la pelirroja levantándose.

-Gracias – e hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego dejar la guitarra en donde estaba. Si había algo que su padre amaba tanto como a su madre, eran sus instrumentos musicales.

Ella se acercó y empinándose un poco le depositó un beso en su mejilla que para Hayashi fue como una corriente eléctrica que lo recorrió por completo. Él se había encamado con chicas, besado a tantas que no tenía número y que un inocente beso en la mejilla le produjera ese terremoto en su interior, era…

-Increíble – susurró mientras veía las caderas de la chica moverse al caminar hasta la puerta del studio.

-Tengo hambre… barbecue – indicó abriendo la puerta.

Hayashi asintió como tonto y la siguió.

.

.

-Si haces esto… - Zach Izumi se pegó a la espalda de Himeko para poder tipear sin problemas y ella miró de reojo su inhalador sobre la mesa del comedor. Tenía la respiración agitada – puedes agregar un listado personal de gustos a tu página y seleccionando acá, los colores pueden ir rotando.

No hacía tanto frío, pero las mellizas le pidieron que mejor fuesen al comedor. El aire estaba muy fresco ya por la medianoche y que su hermana menor terminara resfriada, por culpa de ellas no era buen augurio. Además, habían notado a la Ishida sonriendo como sonreían las chicas cuando alguien les atraía, así que más intimidad en el interior de la casa era mejor.

-No es tan difícil – y aspiró tres veces de su inhalador cuando el Izumi volvió a sentarse en la silla de al lado.

-¿Tienes que usar siempre eso? – le dijo apuntando el aparato en su boca.

Ella asintió.

-Asma crónica. Desde que nací que la sufro – se acomodó el cintillo en su cabeza y volvió a teclear – Hablas mejor el japonés que Mara.

-Mara es floja, papá nos pagó un curso de japonés en California, pero ella prefería salir con sus amigas o con su novio. Por eso no aprendió mucho – el chico se estiró en su lugar observando a su alrededor – la última vez que vine recuerdo que había un mueble allí con muchas fotografías.

-Sí, lo había. Pero una vez papá llegó bebido y chocó con el mueble botando todo – rio la pelinegra – mamá se enojó tanto que estuvo durmiendo una semana con mis hermanos y de paso sacó el mueble… lo cortó para hacer una barbecue. El mueble fue un regalo de matrimonio, según lo que tenía entendido, y lo quemó como advertencia.

-¿De qué?

-De que si volvía a llegar en ese estado lo siguiente que quemaría sería sus alianzas.

-¿Nunca más…?

-No – volvió a reír Himeko y de pronto a Zach le gustó oírla tan feliz – mi padre nunca más volvió a beber así, por eso el bar que hay en la casa es tan grande. Le regalan muchas botellas de distintos licores en la disquera, pero él las deja allí, cuando viene tío Joe o tío Takeru beben, pero con prudencia. Papá dice que es él quien manda en casa, pero todos sabemos que es mamá.

-En casa es igual… mi papá no bebe casi nada, pero cuando Tío Wallace llega, mi mamá anda escondiendo las botellas porque si no se ponen a cantar de madrugada.

-Anoche mis hermanos estuvieron jugando a "Adivina quién" y bebieron… Hayashi cree que cuando cerró la puerta estaba dormida, pero no fue así. Me quedé al pie de la escalera viéndolos jugar, me tuve que reír despacio. Aún soy pequeña, pero me da curiosidad saber…

-¿Nunca has bebido? – ella negó - ¿Nunca, nunca? – volvió a negar.

-Soy la menor y sufro asma, los tengo a todos encima de mí, todo el tiempo.

-Yo no veo a nadie encima de ti en estos momentos – la cara del Izumi tenía cierta maldad que a Himeko le resultaba divertida.

Miró a su alrededor y efectivamente, no había nadie. Escuchaba, a lo lejos, en el studio de su padre, el sonido de una canción, el resto estaba en el jardín y vio a Umi subir hace ya una hora. Por lo que sí, estaba sola y sin supervisión siendo pasada la medianoche.

-¿Tú lo has hecho? – pregunto la Ishida en voz baja, sabiendo que era algo así como un secreto.

-Tío Wallace me dio permiso de tomar media copa de vino a escondidas de mamá y papá. Sabía horrible – puso cara de asco y Himeko sonrió – pero tengo entendido que hay otros. Quizás no son tan malos.

.

.

-Los demás ya están comiendo, ¿No te vas a unir?

Hiroyuki miró a su gemelo que se acercaba con un cigarro prendido en mano.

-Sabía que no lo habías dejado – comentó el otro y se llevó su propio cigarro a la boca para darle una bocanada.

-Y tú tampoco lo hiciste.

Hirohito se apoyó en el mismo árbol en el que su hermano estaba, justo a escasos metros fuera de la casa. Alzaron la vista a la luna llena que iluminaba la noche.

El humo de ambos se mezcló una y otra vez.

-¿Sabías que Asuka tiene novio?

Hiroyuki giró tan rápido la cabeza que por un momento creyó que se le dislocaría.

-¿Qué?

-Lleva apenas una semana. Me lo dijo segundos antes de confesármele. ¿Te acuerdas de ese chico de cabello oscuro con el que la veíamos de vez en cuando?

-¿Mochizuki?

-El mismo. Somos solo unos hermanos para ella, durante todos estos años solo hemos sido eso.

-Pero yo vi en su mirada…

-¿mirada de enamorada?

-¡Sí!

-Lo está, Hiro', pero no de ti, no de mí – agarró la muñeca de su hermano con fuerza – gracias, 'Yuki, sé que no resultó como lo hubiese querido, pero muchas gracias.

-Para eso estamos los hermanos gemelos ¿no?

-Para estar unidos, voy a estar siempre.

-Y yo hermano, siempre – unieron sus puños por unos segundos y luego continuaron fumando su segundo cigarrillo.

Cambiaron de tema, hablaron de la universidad, de ciertas chicas de su curso. Ahora que, al fin, habían dejado atrás el tema Asuka, quizás era hora de fijarse en otras. También creyeron buena idea incluir más el violín de Taiki en algunos temas que tenían pensados, ya que le daba más sentimiento y poder a las melodías.

Estaban tan ensimismados en su conversación que cuando comenzaron a oír gritos y ruidos a lo lejos, no los tomaron en cuenta.

No así, cuando la voz angustiada de Asuka se escuchó en el estacionamiento delantero llamándolos a ambos con desesperación.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Hirohito preocupado entrando a la casa junto a su gemelo.

-Hideki está golpeando a Taiki – explicó nerviosa – mi hermano trató de separarlos, pero lo golpeó en la nariz. ¡No para de sangrar! ¡Tienen que separarlos!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Lo siento necesito otro capítulo.**

 **Sino este iba a terminar siendo largo y tedioso y blablablá**

 **Nos leemos, ;)**


	4. SUNDAY, PART 2

**Three days inside a RAINBOW**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE** **: THIRD DAY, SUNDAY**

 **Part 2**

* * *

Zach Izumi estaba parado a un lado de su padre con los hombros hacia adelante, en su pose que podría entenderse como de arrepentimiento. Koushirou lo sostenía de uno de sus hombros y en cuanto hizo contacto visual con su amigo de la infancia, resopló cansado.

-Hola Kou' – Yamato estaba realmente agotado, quería su cama, dormir y castigar a todos sus hijos en un par de horas más, no en esos momentos que sus ojos ya se cerraban solos – lamento todo… lamento…

-No, Yamato – interrumpió el pelirrojo moviendo a su hijo desde donde lo tenía sujeto – aquí es otra persona quien lo lamenta.

Miró al chico a su lado y éste, encogiéndose como nunca, miró desde abajo esos imponentes ojos azules que, de un momento a otro, le produjeron un miedo horrible.

-Lo siento señor Ishida – dijo en voz baja, pero Koushirou carraspeó obligándolo a que hablara más fuerte – … fue mi idea el sacar la botella de sake desde su bar y beber, _un poco_ , con su hija. Fui un irresponsable y espero pueda personar mi falta – le siguió una inclinada reverencia que le costó sostener, debido a su estado– estoy muy avergonzado. Verdaderamente avergonzado.

Las palabras del hijo del Izumi salían rasposas, lentas y con dificultad. Ese chico estaba pasado… sí, que lo estaba.

.

.

Mimi miró con ternura la imagen que Harumi le entregaba en esos momentos y, es que la melliza era la que se parecía físicamente más a ella, sus mismos ojos, el mismo color de cabello, y verla acariciar el brazo del moreno que estaba sentando en su cama, que era una copia exacta de Taichi, la hizo verse a sí misma, pero hace muchos años atrás.

Y el estómago se le revolvió con alegría.

Si existía la reencarnación y las segundas oportunidades, ella las estaba viendo en ese preciso momento.

A los minutos, apareció Hatsumi, llorando amargamente.

Eran hijas suyas por donde se les viera, solo unas verdaderas Tachikawa tenían lágrimas para llorar horas y horas sin cansarse.

-Papá no me dejó ir con Hiroki – sollozó y Mimi la abrazó para besar sus cabellos – ¡y yo no quiero estar aquí! – reclamó pateando el suelo – ¡Odio a Hideki, odio a Hayashi, los odio a todos!

-Tranquila, mi amor, mamá se va a encargar de todo, pero a cambio – le tomó el mentón y le alzó su cara atormentada por las lágrimas y la miró con severidad – Quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿Te has cuidado? – ella asintió de inmediato - ¿Sabes si tu hermana lo hizo? – Hatsu ahora negó con la cabeza y Mimi no pudo más que morderse el labio inferior – Bueno, al menos, estás cosas ya son más efectivas que en mis tiempos – dijo para sí misma suspirando – Dale una a Haru.

Y dicho aquello, dejó a las mellizas en uno de los dormitorios junto con Taiki que, a pesar del dolor que sentía en el estómago, correspondía las sonrisas de Harumi.

Mimi Tachikawa, sí, porque en ese momento, era Tachikawa… bajó las escaleras con decisión para dirigirse al studio. En el camino, se encontró a Takeru hablando con Hideki, pero ella le dijo a su cuñado que tenía que hablar con sus hijos y que cualquier asunto entre ellos debía esperar.

-De todas formas, en cualquier momento iba a pasar, ¿no? – dijo la castaña al Takaishi sonriendo de lado con suficiencia.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza, le indicó a su rubio hijo que avanzara.

Los años no habían pasado en vano para Mimi, más joven, no tenía idea cómo controlar a siete niños, cómo castigarlos ni cómo hacerse respetar, pero aprendió y, para sorpresa de todos, ella sí se hacía oír con claridad, culpa de Yamato que con los años se cansaba y ella se empoderaba. Podían creer que era dulce, y sí, lo era, pero enojada, podía ser mil veces peor que Yamato. Y en esos momentos, lo estaba.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y Hideki casi corrió a sentarse al asiento que había ocupado minutos atrás.

Se apoyó en el escritorio de su marido y los ojitos azules y acaramelados frente a ella eran una copia idéntica a un perrito, que, en una perrera, pide ser adoptado.

-No, no, no, no – les indicó moviendo su dedo índice de derecha a izquierda – no funciona ya. Hoy no. – se tomó el cabello y se lo pasó a la espalda, para poder verlo bien, y comenzó - Muchas veces intercedí entre ustedes y su padre, rebajé castigos, guardé secretos, los dejé salir sin que Yamato se enterara, pero hoy se excedieron y no merecen nada de mi parte – miró a los huracanes alzando una de sus cejas – el machismo en esta casa no existe, si ustedes creen que existía piénselo una vez más, porque si no se han dado cuenta las decisiones importantes, aquí, las tomo yo. Queda estrictamente prohibido cualquier consejo idiota que les haya dado su padre para con las mellizas, ellas son grandes y saben lo que hacen. Ellas se cuidan muy bien y no necesitan guardaespaldas que anden amenazando a quien se les cruce por delante, ¿Quedó claro ese punto? Porque si bien se los dije con anterioridad, esta vez… en MUY en serio.

-sí, mamá – contestaron las ovejas negras al mismo tiempo.

-Hatsu y Hiroki llevan más de un año de relación – los cuatro lo miraron asombrados – y si están con los ojos abiertos, sin poder creerlo, es porque sus hermanas tienen que hacer las cosas a escondidas de ustedes, porque se comportan como su padre a su misma edad. Conocen a los Kido desde que nacieron, no entiendo esa sobreprotección estúpida que han estado teniendo con una persona que saben que jamás le haría daño a su hermana – dijo mirando a los huracanes y luego se dirigió a los gemelos – y Taich-Taiki, ¿No es su mejor amigo? ¿No es todo lo que me han dicho de él? ¿Buen estudiante, tranquilo, proveniente de una excelente familia con principios? ¿Cuál es su problema en que se haya fijado en Harumi?... ¿Preferirían a un vago? Porque ahí sí que les compro todo su jueguito de hermano protector, pero si hablamos de Hiroki y de Koyama, no. ¿Estoy en lo correcto o no?

-Sí, mamá – respondieron los gemelos bajando los hombros derrotados.

-Tienen un día para pedir disculpas y estoy hablando en serio. Pedirán disculpas y nunca más volverán a comportarse como animales, no los eduqué de esa forma.

Mimi se enderezó y caminó hasta la esquina donde estaba la oveja negra, rubia.

-Hideki – y el rubio se encogió – espero que hayas usado preservativo – de blanca, su cara, pasó a roja. Esos eran temas de hombres y que su madre se lo estuviera diciendo le daba una vergüenza horrible – y al fin sabes que una mujer sí sabe dar buenos golpes. No hagas enojar a una Tachikawa – acercó su mano hasta su frente y, con suavidad, le hizo inclinar la cabeza hacía atrás. Le sacó el pedazo de papel higiénico que tenía en la nariz e inspeccionó que todo estuviera bien – Ya no sangra hijo, y trata de poner hielo en tu mejilla o el golpe que te propinó tu hermana se pondrá morado – besó su otra mejilla y le sonrió.

Siguió con el trigueño.

-Hayashi, la armónica fue un regalo de los bisabuelos a tu padre. Si vas a sacarla para sorprender a quien tú sabes, primero pides permiso – tomó aire y continuó – Y quiero recordarte que esa niña tiene solo dieciséis años, así que si piensas acostarte con ella, esperas dos años y, como se lo dije a tu hermano, te cuidas con preservativo.

-Sí, mamá – y acompañó a su hermano en lo colorado.

Su madre le besó la frente.

Mimi terminó suspirando al llegar a sus hijos mayores, se cruzó de brazos y antes de seguir, le pidió a Hideki y a Hayashi que salieran del studio por un momento.

Una vez solos, les pidió que se levantaran y ella los abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiéndolos en el acto. Esperaban una reprimenda.

-Los amo – les dijo antes de besar sus mejillas – pero deben comportarse como los hermanos mayores que son, Asuka no es la única mujer en el mundo, una mujer, jamás, debe distraerlos de sus objetivos, porque si es distracción y no, ayuda, entonces no es la correcta – ellos le sonrieron a medias - Debieron parar a Hideki y a Hayashi cuando lanzaron a las mellizas a la piscina, eso no es correcto por mucho que les haya parecido. Si no querían que salieran, solo fue necesario llamar a su padre o a mí – ellos asintieron - Descuidaron a Himeko, tiene trece años y junto con Zach se bebieron un tercio de botella de sake, eso sí que estuvo muy mal y van a estar castigados.

Abrió la puerta y tras ella las ovejas negras pararon de hablar al instante.

-Ahora los quiero a los cuatro en su habitación, estoy cansada.

-sí, mamá.

Yamato miró como sus cuatro hijos subían en silencio las escaleras, frunció el ceño sin entender nada. No había ni conversado con ellos, ni…

-Yamato… - respingó al oír _esa_ voz de su mujer. Esa que salía cuando el chef del restaurante no sacaba los pedidos a tiempo, esa que alzaba cuando las cosas no salían como debían de ser, según ella claro, esa voz que era el silencio que antecede al desastre – al dormitorio.

.

.

Yamato entró a su habitación, pero antes de que Mimi hablase o algo, ella se acercó a uno de los armarios del cuarto y sacó un tatami junto con unos cobertores y le indicó a su marido que ya volvía.

Acomodó a Taiki Koyama en el dormitorio de los gemelos. El moreno entró asustado, pero en vez de ser recibido de mala forma, Hirohito tomó las cosas que su madre llevaba en las manos y comenzó a armar la improvisada cama junto a la suya. Como siempre lo hacía cuando se quedaba con ellos.

Mimi abandonó el lugar y Taiki seguía impertérrito ubicado a un lado de la puerta.

-No te vamos a hacer nada, Tai – sonrió Hiroyuki – Anda ven – le pidió que se acercara con la mano y el avanzó inseguro afirmándose el estómago que aún le dolía.

Joe Kido le había dado unos medicamentos antes de irse, pero aun no hacían el efecto deseado.

-Lamento haberles mentido… - murmuró el moreno mirándose los pies – pero yo, en verdad…

-Ya no te preocupes. Nosotros lo lamentamos, lo que sí te voy a advertir es que si le rompes el corazón a Haru, yo sí soy capaz de romperte los dientes.

-Eres nuestro mejor amigo y nuestra hermana está en buenas manos. Fin del tema.

-Yo quiero agregar algo – interrumpió Hirohito, se acercó al muchacho y le dio un abrazo – ocupa condón, no queremos ser tíos aún.

Koyama enrojeció por completo.

.

.

Para cuando Mimi volvió a la habitación matrimonial, Yamato tenía desabrochada la camisa y estaba en ropa interior. Lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era dormir.

-Hablé con los seis – dijo la castaña al otro lado de la cama – Himeko está dormida, mañana hablaré con ella.

-Yo estaba hablando con ellos… - el Ishida frunció el ceño – y nos estábamos entendiendo.

Ella soltó una risa irónica, provocando que Yamato le levantara una de sus cejas. A su edad, conseguía verse tan sexy como a los veinte o treinta.

-Todo esto que sucedió hoy Yamato, es tu culpa. Que nos tuviéramos que devolver del hotel y no poder disfrutar nuestro aniversario, es tu culpa.

-¿Perdón? ¿Mi culpa?

-¿No fuiste tú quien inicio esa cacería a cualquier hombre que se acercara a las mellizas? – el rubio iba a rebatir, pero no se lo permitió – Ni se te ocurra negármelo Yamato Ishida, porque sé todo.

-Y ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme tú que Haru y Hiroki son novios?

-Te lo iba a decir cuando dejaras de comportarte de forma machista. Le entregas condones a los gemelos, a Hideki y Hayashi, pero no eres capaz de pensar en tus hijas.

-Esa es tú labor… yo me encargo de los hombres, tú de las mujeres.

-¡¿Te das cuenta que estás siendo machista en este preciso instante?! Son todos hijos tuyos como lo son míos también.

-¡Son niñas! Tienen diecisiete… ellas… son mis niñas.

-Son mujeres, Yamato. Ya no son unas niñas… cumplen dieciocho la próxima semana.

-Himeko si es una niña – el Ishida terminó por sacarse la camisa y la tiró al piso molesto.

-Sí, y pensándolo mejor, mañana hablarás tú con ella - ella bajó la cremallera de su vestido que cayó al suelo rozando sus contornos – ¡Ah! Y para que no digas que no te cuento las cosas, Haru está saliendo con Koyama.

-Si llegan a quedar…

-También hablé con ellas ese tema. ¿Tema de mujeres, no?

Yamato bordeó la cama y atrapó a su mujer de la cintura sintiendo su piel tibia bajo sus manos heladas. Verla con esa ropa interior, lo prendía como si fuera la primera vez.

-¿Terminamos de discutir? – preguntó apretándola.

-No, pero tenemos por regla no dormirnos enojados – Mimi sonrió y bajó su mano desde su pecho desnudo hasta el borde de su bóxer, Yamato cerró los ojos y espero a que esa mano siguiera bajando, pero Mimi lo hizo sufrir y jugo con el elástico por segundos eternos – … hacemos una tregua hasta mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – Yamato la tomó y la dejó caer en la cama haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito de sorpresa – Sellemos la tregua, entonces.

.

.

-¿Funciona?– susurró Haru a su melliza que la tenía abrazada. La de ojos caramelo tenía su cabeza bajo el mentón de Hatsumi que le acariciaba sus rizos para calmarla un poco.

-Sí, yo la he tomado en tres oportunidades y aquí me ves… sin descendencia – rio la de ojos azules.

.

.

* * *

Himeko nunca había hecho algo así, sabía que estaba haciendo algo que no correspondía, pero se sentía tan genial la adrenalina que le corría por dentro que no le importó pensárselo más. Zach dijo que, de todo lo que había en el bar, le había llamado la atención la botella de sake. Para empezar porque era una bebida típica japonesa y nunca la había probado.

Así que tomaron la botella juntos con dos vasos pequeños y se fueron a esconder al studio del padre de la pelinegra. Se acomodaron bajo el gran escritorio y comenzaron.

El pelirrojo sirvió los primeros vasos y dejó uno frente a la Ishida y otro frente a él.

-He visto que mis hermanos lo toman de una sola vez – comentó Himeko alzando el vaso y acercándolo a su nariz – no huele tan, tan mal.

-Entonces hagamos eso.

-¿Contamos?

Zach rio nervioso y le asintió.

-uno… - se miraron traviesos – dos… tres.

Empinaron los vasos al mismo tiempo bebiendo el contenido con los ojos cerrados y bien apretados. Con un pequeño golpe devolvieron el cristal al suelo y se entregaron mutuamente caras de asco, pero riendo.

-¡Quema! – Himeko se llevó una mano a la garganta y con la otra se lanzaba viento al interior de la boca.

-Este me gustó mucho más que el vino – sonrió el pelirrojo sirviendo la segunda ronda.

A la segunda, le siguió una tercera, una cuarta y como era primera vez que bebían, y más encima algo tan fuerte, al quinto ninguno podía enfocar bien y reían por cualquier tontería. Bromeaban entre ellos. Zach comenzó a hablar en un extraño english/japanese y Himeko reía tanto que tenía que afirmarse el estómago.

-Mi papá… he's gonna kill me… estoy casi, almost, ebrio. Pero… just a little bit.

-No te entiendo – rió ella – No hablo bien inglés.

-¿Nada? – ella negó. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella provocando botar la botella que, afortunadamente, estaba cerrada – y si te preguntara… Have you ever been kissed? ¿Entiendes?

-No… ¿Qué preguntaste?

-Been kissed – repitió tocándose los labios y acercándose más.

-¿Fumar? – Zach se echó a reír - ¿Quieres que fumemos también? Voy a terminar castigada de por vida. Además, no puedo fumar, tengo asma.

-No, no, Hime – se acercó tanto que sus alientos se unieron y si no fuera porque tenía alcohol en la sangre, la chica de ojos con heterocromía se habría alejado de inmediato – Kiss.

-Kiss… Kiss – había escuchado esa palabra antes, pero no recordaba de dónde – Vamos Zach, ¿Qué me preguntaste?

-¿Son todas las japonesas así?

-¿Así cómo?

-Sweets like you

-¿ah? ¡En japonés! – protestó quitándole los lentes. Él se le fue encima tratando de que se los devolviera, pero la Ishida le dijo que solo lo haría si dejaba de hablar en inglés porque ella no se manejaba aún en ese idioma.

Y sucedió de un segundo a otro, en el intento de recuperar sus anteojos la arrinconó contra la madera del mueble, no medió palabras, ni nada, solo posó sus labios sobre los de la chica, que, sorprendida, cerró los ojos.

Fue un beso tierno, casto, pero el primero para ella.

Se separaron un poco y la pelinegra no sabía si el calor en sus mejillas era por el sake o por el beso.

-Kiss – repitió Zach y ahora ella entendió de inmediato a qué se había referido – ¿Ahora entiendes?

Ella asintió y antes de decirle algo, el pelirrojo volvió a hacerse de su boca. Movió sus labios y Himeko no sabía qué hacer, hasta que él le mordió el labio inferior. Abrió su boca para reclamarle, pero fue su perdición.

¿Esos eran los besos que ella veía a sus hermanas darse a escondidas y que tantas veces se imaginó como serían?

.

.

Hatsu arrastró escaleras arriba a su melliza. Ya no aguantaba más la curiosidad y con todos encima ella no iba a soltar ningún pormenor. Así que la metió al primer baño que encontró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Quiero detalles – rio nerviosa la de ojos azules – quiero todos los detalles, así como me obligaste tú a dártelos cuando perdí mi virginidad con Hiroki.

-Yo no te obligué, solita me dijiste que te había dolido tanto que en el taxi de vuelta te viniste sentada de lado.

-Bueno si a ti no te dolió, quizás es porque Taiki no tiene buen tamaño y le levantó una ceja a modo de burla.

-¡Hey! – Haru golpeó a su hermana en el hombro – sí me dolió. ¿No has visto que no me he sentado en toda la noche?

Hatsu soltó una risotada al notar que era cierto.

-¿No fue incómodo en la camioneta?

-Un poco, sí, lo admito, fue incómodo… pero después de un rato haciéndolo ni me di cuenta donde estaba.

-¿Te cuidaste, cierto? – susurró como si fuese el secreto más grande de la historia.

-Bueno… ese punto…

-¡Haru!

-No teníamos un maldito preservativo y estaba ahí… y… queríamos y … - la Ishida suspiró complicada – no creo que tengamos tan mala suerte, ¿no?

-Tengo algo que te va a ayudar con eso, tengo que admitir que yo también lo he hecho sin nada – Hatsu se hizo espacio para salir del baño – voy a traértelo ahora para que te lo tomes.

Abrió la puerta y quedó helada de pies a cabeza, su melliza igual, al verlo.

Hideki tenía su camisa a medio abrochar y estaba tan pegado a la puerta del baño que era obvio que las había oído. Ese baño daba directo al dormitorio del rubio y las mellizas pudieron ver, perfectamente, tras su hermano, como Umi se colocaba su camiseta blanca con rapidez.

Pero eso, era lo que menos importaba en esos momentos, él las había oído.

-Lo voy a matar… - fue lo único que oyeron antes de que éste corriera escaleras abajo.

Harumi sintió que se desmallaba, pero dentro del susto, cogió fuerzas y salió tras su hermano. Hatsumi hizo lo mismo temiendo por Hiroki.

.

.

En el jardín, se encontraban Asuka que conversaba con Taiki y Hiroki y Mara con Hayashi a un par metros sentados a la orilla de la piscina con los pies en el agua, riendo de alguna aventura del trigueño y para cuando Hideki ingresó al mismo, descalzo y con apenas dos botones abrochados de su camisa, ninguno le tomó mucha atención.

-¡Hayashi! – gritó a su hermano, pero sus ojos y sus pies se dirigían hacia un moreno.

Taiki lo vio encima y la mirada que el rubio traía no eran buenas noticias para él. Fue en un segundo, pero supo que él se había enterado de todo. Lo primero que sintió fue el empujón del Ishida con ambas manos en sus hombros que casi lo hacen caer, era fuerte – tenía que admitirlo –.

Asuka dio un pequeño grito del susto y gracias a su hermano no se cayó cuando Hideki empujaba por segunda vez a Koyama y la pasaba a llevar.

-¡¿Qué te dije con respecto a mis hermanas?! – espetó enfurecido.

-Hideki, tranquilízate – pidió el Kido.

La oveja negra lo miró con una sonrisa siniestra digna de Yamato Ishida cuando estaba fuera de sus casillas. En un solo y rápido movimiento movió su brazo de abajo hacia arriba y con la palma de la mano le dio de lleno en la nariz. Asuka lo recibió cuando iba cayendo de espalda y notó de inmediato que la sangre le comenzaba a salir a borbotones manchando su ropa.

Hayashi llegó a su lado.

-Sujétalo – le ordenó al castaño apuntando a Taiki.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? – su hermano no entendía nada.

-Ése de ahí – apuntó a Hiroki en el suelo – se folla a Hatsu y éste – miró a Koyama que tragó con dificultad – a Harumi. Ahora, sujétalo.

-¡No! – las mellizas llegaron a jardín gritando al mismo tiempo.

Hatsu vio al Kido en el piso lleno de sangre y fue a arrodillarse a su lado. A esa altura ya lloraba al ver a su novio así.

Hayashi sujetó al moreno de los brazos y a pesar de que él trato de soltarse, no pudo, el trigueño era mucho más fuerte que él. El primer golpe le llegó en la boca del estómago provocando que botara un poco de la cerveza que había estado bebiendo. Harumi se acercó a parar todo, pero Hideki la empujó botándola. Llegó el segundo golpe, ahora en las costillas y Taiki supo que ese rubio golpeaba de una manera brutal.

Asuka se desesperó, su hermano no paraba de sangrar, las mellizas en el césped llorando, Mara a un lado de la piscina tapándose la boca sin creer lo que veía.

-Cuida a Hiroki – le pidió a Hatsu – voy por los gemelos.

.

.

Hiroyuki y Hirohito llegaron corriendo y alcanzaron a parar la golpiza a su mejor amigo justo cuando Hideki iba a patearlo otra vez en el estómago. El moreno yacía en el suelo hecho un ovillo y un hilo de sangre le corría por la comisura del labio.

-¡Hideki! – hablo el mayor - ¡Para!

Hiroyuki lo sujetó con fuerza de los brazos y se lo llevó a una esquina. Su hermano respiraba agitado y tenía sudor en su frente, de lejos escuchaba a su gemelo reprender a Hayashi.

Todo era un caos.

Mara había entrado a la casa a llamar a su padre para que la fuera a buscar en ese mismo instante. Taiki había comenzado a vomitar y Haru no se separaba de él, como Hatsu que, en la sala, estaba arrodillada frente a Hiroki. El peliazul tenía la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su hermana con una toalla en su nariz que ya estaba casi empapada en sangre. Asuka hablaba con su padre por teléfono, el cual le indicó llegaría en veinte minutos.

Los gemelos, en la cocina, trataban de hacer hablar a sus hermanos menores, pero lo único que decían era que tanto Koyama como el Kido se merecieron los golpes recibidos.

Harumi, no paraba de llorar. Acariciaba la espalda de Taiki mientras él, abrazado al excusado, vomitaba una y otra vez, y cada vez que lo hacía se llevaba las manos al estómago y a las costillas.

La castaña estaba harta, cansada de sus hermanos.

Le pidió a Umi, después de todo su prima no tenía la culpa, que cuidara por unos momentos a su novio y caminó a la cocina con un objetivo.

-Haru, estamos ocupados – indicó Hirohito al verla entrar a paso firme. Mas ella no lo tomó en cuanto.

Avanzó hasta Hideki y antes de que él pudiese reaccionar, empuñó su mano y con todas las fuerzas que tenía, le asestó un puñetazo en la mejilla, tan fuerte que lo hizo encogerse y gemir de dolor. Luego de acercó a Hayashi e hizo lo mismo, él trató de esquivarla, pero el golpe de todas formas lo alcanzó, cerca del labio inferior. Ambos comenzaron a sangrar, uno por la nariz y el otro en la boca.

-¡Quisiera nunca haberlos tenido como hermanos! – sollozó - ¡Los odio!

.

.

El primero en llegar fue Koushirou Izumi y su principal preocupación fue Zach, al cual descubrieron durmiendo apoyado en una de las paredes del studio de Yamato. A Himeko la encontraron vomitando en el baño de visitas y fue allí donde los gemelos supieron que serían castrados o asesinados. Porque la Ishida, estaba pasada a sake.

Joe y Sora Kido llegaron a los minutos después, muy de cerca con Takeru y Hikari Takaishi.

Hatsu fue la que le contó, en venganza, a su tío Takeru que había descubierto a Umi y a Hideki en la pieza del rubio y no estaban precisamente hablando.

Todo llegó a "su fin" cuando el auto de los Ishida se estacionó, alrededor de las seis de la mañana, en la entrada.

-Estamos muertos, muy muertos – le dijo Hiroyuki a su gemelo cuando la puerta principal se abrió y sus padres entraron.

.

.

* * *

Yamato fue entrando a todos los cuartos uno a uno al mediodía, indicándoles a sus hijos – y a Koyama – que tenían quince minutos para estar en la sala. Ninguno dijo nada y asintieron sin quejarse.

Para cuando entró al dormitorio de Harumi, encontró a sus dos hijas abrazadas durmiendo y su mente trajo el recuerdo de verlas así mismo, en la misma posición, pero siendo unas niñas de apenas cuatro años.

¿Por qué tuvieron que crecer tan rápido?

Se acercó a ellas y se sentó en el borde de la cama provocando que ellas despertaran. Tenían sus ojos hinchados, debido al llanto de la madrugada y lo miraron con recelo.

-Buenos días mis princesas – les dijo observándolas con nostalgia, pero ellas no respondieron – Quiero que sepan que estoy de acuerdo con sus respectivos noviazgos y que sus hermanos nos van a volver a comportarse de la forma que lo hicieron anoche.

-Mamá dice que son así porque sacaron tu temperamento – Haru se sentó en la cama y miró a su padre.

-Y porque no saben controlarse y son tontos… como tú.

Yamato abrió los ojos sorprendido, no tenía idea de que Mimi fuera tan "sincera" con ellas.

-Puede que un poco… pero ustedes sacaron el de su madre.

-Es mejor ser así, que violento sin razón alguna – indicó Hatsu cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Saben? – el rubio suspiró y les dedicó una sonrisa – les voy a contar algo que ustedes no tienen la menor idea y se van a dar cuenta que sí se me controlar, que mi temperamento no es tan malo como creen y que tampoco soy tan "tonto" como su madre cree - sus hijas lo miraron interesadas y se acomodaron en la cama - … Tenía 23 años y ya tenía dos discos a mi haber, gané un disco de oro por uno de ellos, está enmarcado en el studio… un día salimos todos a celebrar, Joe se acababa de recibir de doctor y ese día fue la primera vez que vi a su madre de otra forma – porque a ella la conozco desde los once años – la vi y supe que estaba enamorado hasta la médula del hueso, pero mi mejor amigo…

-¿El que murió en el accidente? – interrumpió Haru.

-Él mismo, me ganó. Me la ganó y estuvo con ella por tres años…

Las mellizas escucharon la historia, atentas. Sabían cómo sus padres se habían enamorado, pero no sabían que su padre había sido el que cayó primero y tantos años antes. Mucho menos sabían que aquel hombre había sido novio de su madre. Eran detalles de lo que parecía una novela romántica y suspiraron al mismo tiempo cuando Yamato les contó que su madre lo había besado por primera vez bajo una lluvia de estrellas.

Entendieron, porqué su padre era tan sobreprotector con ellas y vagamente recordaban los detalles de su madre en el hospital.

Terminó su relato y lo primero que sintió fueron los brazos de sus hijas alrededor de su cuello, como cuando eran pequeñas y vivían colgadas a él. Yamato las abrazó, besó sus mejillas y les pidió que por favor se cuidaran. Ellas, llorando, se lo prometieron.

.

Himeko estaba bañada y vestida cuando Yamato entró a su cuarto. Su cintillo que tenía una estrella a su costado derecho resaltaba entre sus rizos negros.

En cuanto vio a su padre, bajo la cabeza avergonzada y le pidió disculpas una y otra vez.

-Tendré que quitarte tu computador por dos semanas, Hime.

-Me comporté de forma irresponsable. Merezco el castigo.

Himeko, le recordaba a Takeru. Estaba casi ciento por ciento seguro que la personalidad de su hija menor era la de su hermano, pero a su vez era curiosa como su amigo Koushirou, era una extraña mezcla de ambos.

Lo que no entendía era cómo un hijo de Izumi podía llegar a tener "aires" de rebeldía. Quizás la educación en Estados Unidos y los genes de la esposa del mismo entraban en juego.

Yamato se acercó y la apretó en un fuerte abrazo que la pelinegra no comprendió del todo. ¿No se supone que tendrían que estar enfurecidos con ella?

-Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, Hime y por ello vas a estar castigada, pero al mismo tiempo quiero que sepas que amo princesa y que si necesitas de mí, voy a estar aquí siempre.

.

.

Lo primero que hizo Hideki cuando vio a Taiki entrar al salón fue acercarse a él y pedirle disculpas, Hayashi también lo hizo y Mimi, que los vio a lo lejos, sonrió para sí.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que estaban todos en la gran sala. Sentados a lo largo del amplio sillón, pero notó que faltaban dos personas: su marido y Taiki.

.

.

-Señor Ishida, mis intenciones con Harumi son serias. Le prometo que jamás querría jugar con ella ni nada por el estilo. Yo quisiera que ud supiera que … - suspiró complicado – Yo estoy enamorado de ella. Es una necesidad para mi saber que a ud no le molesta que yo venga a verla, salir con ella, o…

Yamato colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del moreno. Rio por lo bajo, al notar que el parecido con su mejor amigo era increíble.

 _Habló con ella cuando era pequeña… y ahora viene por ella en serio_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

-Koyama, eres un buen chico y no tengo problema en que salgas con mi hija – se metió la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y le colocó contra el pecho un par de pequeños paquetes brillantes – pero, tal como se lo he dicho a mis hijos, si llega Harumi embarazada antes de los 24 y sin estar casada, me encargaré personalmente de castrarte.

Le dio un par de últimos golpecitos en el hombro y salió de su estudio.

Taiki miró lo que su suegro le había entregado y tragó duro al notar que eran preservativos.

.

.

-Ahora que estamos todos – Mimi habló con su vocecita cantarina y Yamato, a su lado, trató de estar lo más serio posible.

En la mañana ya habían acordado cual iba a ser el castigo para todos y en cuanto se miraron se echaron a reír.

-Para comenzar y lo más importante obviamente, son sus respetivos castigos – siete caras preocupadas pasaron, primero por su padre y se quedaron, luego, pegadas en su madre – Como saben, al restaurante le sigue yendo de mil maravillas…

-No… esto debe ser una broma – susurró Hideki.

-Es el peor castigo de todos… - le siguió Hayashi.

-… porque todos ustedes comenzarán a trabajar desde la próxima semana, de lunes a viernes.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron los gemelos sin creerlo.

-Pero mamá… las clases – Harumi codeó a su melliza que también alegó lo mismo – tenemos actividades extra programáticas y…

-No se preocupen – Yamato esbozó una sonrisa – ustedes trabajaran los fines de semana… ¡ah! Su cumpleaños queda suspendido.

-¡No! – y ambas hicieron un puchero.

-En resumen – continuó Mimi – Hayashi y Hideki se entrenarán como garzones, Hiroyuki y Hirohito también… excepto los viernes. Los viernes van a tocar una que otra canción… ¿Recuerdan que se construyó un escenario? Pues hay que ocuparlo - Los gemelos no podían cerrar la boca, no podían creerlo – Hatsumi ayudará en la cocina y Harumi también será garzona. Himeko ayudará con las órdenes.

-¿Nos pagarán? – la voz temblorosa de Hayashi apenas de oyó.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – sonrió su padre – no al menos los tres primeros meses, estarán entrenando. Después del tercer mes veremos. Aunque… - miró a Mimi con diversión – No lo hemos decidido aún.

Todos los Ishida se miraron entre sí.

Juraban bajo lo más sagrado del mundo, que nunca más se comportarían de mala manera.

.

.

.

* * *

Yamato se sentó cansado en una de las tantas sillas del lugar, justo al lado de una que había estado vacía durante todo el evento. Miró a su derecha e inclinó la cabeza al asiento vació a modo de reverencia.

Los años ya se le notaban, los anteojos ayudaban a sus, preciosos ojos azules, poder distinguir a las personas que iban de un lado para otro y los niños que gritaban y reían a viva voz.

De entre el gentío, salió corriendo una morena de gigantescos ojos color miel y se puso delante de el con una sonrisa que lo enterneció.

-Abuelito, ¿Puedo ser cantante como ud? – preguntó esperanzada la niña de cinco años.

-Por supuesto que puedes, tienes una voz maravillosa – contestó tomándola en brazos y así sentarla en sus piernas.

-Es que Ryo dice que no lo hago bien.

-No tienes que hacerle caso a tu primo, sacó las mañas de su padre.

La morena besó su mejilla y se colgó a su cuello y no se soltó de él.

El rubio abrazó a su nieta, mirando como Harumi tomaba la mano de Taiki y hablaban animadamente con Hatsumi que se tocaba el vientre y era besada por Hiroki de vez en cuando. Ambos esperaban su primer hijo.

Un poco más lejos, cerca de la tumba de Hachi – que falleció de viejo – Hideki trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Hayashi acerca de algo que no lograba oír, pero lo que más le gustaba era ver a las hijas de ambos, colgadas de su cuello. Eso debía ser el sello de las mujeres Ishida, colgarse del cuello de las personas que aman. La hija de Hayashi era pelirroja como Mara, su esposa, y la de Hideki, rubia de ojos azules, herencia Ishida-Takaishi en su totalidad. Se había casado con Umi.

Los gemelos rodeaban a Mimi que se veía hermosa en un vestido color damasco, Hirohito se había casado con una chica de cabellos violetas de apellido Ichijouji y Hiroyuki con una trigueña de apellido Motomiya. Entre ambos, tenían tres hijos… todos hombres.

Finalmente, sus ojos se fueron a su bella Himeko se acuclillada frente a una niña de cabellos pelirrojos de apenas un año, le enseñaba a hacer burbujas. A su lado, Zach Izumi, de pie, sostenía en sus brazos a un recién nacido de cabellos oscuros y ojos color chocolate.

-Abuelito… ¿Vas a estar siempre con nosotros?

Yamato bajó la mirada a esos caramelos que su nieta tenia por orbes y le sonrió.

-Estaré siempre… aunque no sea físicamente mi bella Yuna.

La pequeña besó largamente la mejilla de su abuelo y de un saltó se bajó para correr ahora a los brazos de su padre. Taiki la alzó riendo al ver a su hija tan feliz.

El Ishida miró a su costado a medida que se rascaba la mollera.

-Te he invitado a todos los eventos de mi casa, no puedes alegarme nada cuando nos veamos del otro lado. Has visto crecer mi familia y lo más importante… la has visto ser feliz. Eres buen amigo Taichi, solo por eso dejé que tu copia se quedara con mi Haru. Además, que me dieron una nieta exquisita – golpeó la silla dos veces – gracias por venir, amigo.

Vio a Mimi acercarse, se levantó entrelazando su mano con la de su mujer y caminaron en dirección de Takeru que sostenía un pastel de cumpleaños. Cantaron y, Yamato no supo si era porque estaba viejo, pero tuvo ganas de llorar por tener a toda su familia a todos sus amigos allí con él.

-¡Tres deseos! – exclamó Takeru.

 _Conocerte una vez más en otra vida_ , pensó mirando a Mimi.

 _Volver a verlos nacer, crecer, hacerse adultos_ , y miró a sus hijos.

 _Verte pronto, amigo._

Antes de soplar las velas miró sobre el hombro y estuvo seguro que Taichi los observó con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

.

.

* * *

 **Se acabó, no hay más.**

 **Ninguno heredó la fertilidad, eso solo fue de Mimi y Yamato.**

 **Hice guiños a las dos historias previas a esta.**

 **Gracias por la paciencia y por leer, claro ;)**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
